Uncommon Feelings
by Commoner
Summary: Harry Potter grows up living with his godparents...the Grangers, and his half crush, half best friend, Hermione. Life at Hogwarts is gonna be interesting... Slytherin!Harry HHr
1. Prologue

**Uncommon Feelings**

**Author: **commoner  
**Rating: **_PG-13  
_**Category: **_Drama  
_**Subcategories: **_Romance/Adventure/Action_  
**Keywords: **_Harry, Hermione, Slytherin  
_**Spoilers:**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter story that will deal with events happening in an alternate universe in which Harry's godparents are the Grangers. I will actually follow the HP plot but with some changes.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is MINE…ha ha, as IF! I own nothing. Zero, nada!  
**A/N:** I've recently changed the story, but just a little, maybe you wont even notice the changes. Now, Harry hasn't been adopted by the Granger, but they are his godparents.

"when speaking**"**

'when thinking**'**

_when flashbacks._

**Uncommon Feelings**

_Prologue_

_

* * *

_

Eleanor Granger wasn't that much of an alarmist, no; she was a pretty reasonable person.

For example, when her long time best friend Lily Evans had confided in her that she was attending a School of magic, she just took it really calmly.

Of course, that was right after she had yelled loudly at her and berated her best friend for hiding such an important thing from her.

She had taken the news that Lily had decided to marry some random bloke just after her graduation pretty well; that was, after she had met the aforementioned guy and had a long talk with him, threatening to kill him in the slowest and most painful ways if he was just fooling around with her only friend.

She had reasonably allowed the same guy and Lily to live with her and her own new husband, George, after they had explained to her about the dangerous situation their magical world was in.

Very soon Eleanor realized that while she had grown up and had a normal and relatively calm life, her best friend had to deal with more problems than someone their age should have.

The problem wasn't just about racism as she had first thought, but about the craving for power some wizards had.

She understood that, since every time she saw Lily or James perform magic she felt the envy, the desire to acquire magic and do all those amazing things her friends could do so easily.

Elle had found out she wasn't meant for that world many years ago, when Lily explained that sometimes muggle born persons can use magic, but most of the time muggles don't have a drop of magic in their veins.

Lily had told her to be grateful that she didn't need to learn to defend herself because people discriminated muggle born persons, and that life seemed much more easier when you were ignorant of the danger.

Yes, Eleanor Granger lived a pretty peaceful life with not many problems on her mind; the only worries that assaulted her were related with having to host a dinner for her husband's boss or finding the best suited house to buy for her family.

But that life ended right after Lily explained that some madman who was killing innocent people around the country and had his sight on the Potter's.

Lily had been for many years, the only family she had, and after a while she had started to see James as part of it too.

She had refused to believe that God would take away the only family she had left since childhood, when her parents had died in an accident and she had been welcomed into the Evans's house.

She had spent three whole years there and Mr. And Mrs. Evans had given her a room to share with Lily while Petunia Dursley moved into a smaller one.

The woman never seemed to have forgiven her after that incident.

Elle had complained when the Potter couple had finally decided to get a house of their own, and she didn't feel quite reassured even after they had told her about the Fidelius charm, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something very wrong was about to happen.

She had gone to the weird magical hospital called St. Mungo's when Lily had her baby, Elle remembered the boy had been so cute, and she had been **_so _**moved, especially when she was due to have her own little girl in little more that one and a half months.

She already imagined her baby girl playing with the cute and innocent bright eyed boy, who already looked so much like his father.

Elle had confided in Lily -just after she had first seen her baby at the hospital for the first time- that her girl was delivering so much joy and hope in her life, she thought she was a messenger from above, from God.

Lily then had told her, that she had thought of a name for that messenger.

_Hermione, Elle, like the greek god Hermes who delivered every good new in the ancient Greek mythology. _

She had of course named her little girl Hermione, and it was normal, since Elle herself had proposed to name Harry in the honor of Lily's loving father.

She had been pleased -although not very surprised actually- when Lily and James had told them that in their last will, they only wanted Harry to be left in their care.

Eleanor and George had done the same thing; they had all promised to raise each other's child as it's godparents if something happened to either couple.

She knew that Lily didn't have many pleasant memories of her sister Petunia and her husband. Elle could still remember the hurt in Lily's eyes as she had told her about the time she and James had gone to their house to make them meet their new nephew, it seemed the Dursleys had shut the door in their noses and yelled at them to never visit again.

_We are family Elle, and Petunia is my sister…_

Right now though, Eleanor Granger was scared, she was petrified and too frozen to move, too worried to question why on earth Harry was in her doorstep, fast asleep, with a letter next to him.

_If anything happened to us Elle, I want you to give Harry the love you and I knew from my parents. I want you to cherish him._

_I would love it if when they grew older they became best fiends like us, or if they even fell in love._

_What a wonderful thing huh Elle? Our little angels having a family of their own. That would be the final bond of our blood! _

_But Elle, above all I want you to protect him, and help him become the man I always wish he will come to be…_

"Honey, why on earth are you outside at this…" George trailed after finally realizing there was a pink bundle covered in blankets outside their house.

_Oh, Lily…James…_

Elle kneeled on the floor and quickly hugged Harry to her chest, while tears started to fall across her rosy cheeks. She hugged Harry as if he was the anchor of life itself, and started to shake as her sobs finally consumed her.

George Granger watched sadly as his wife hugged the fragile child, and bent down to pick the letter that had been lying next to Harry. Reading the content aloud was all he could do to prevent himself to surrender to the tears

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and friend of both Lily and James Potter, am very sad and grieved to tell you about a terrible catastrophe.

Yesterday noon, the wizard known as Voldemort arrived to the Potter's residence. We do not know how he discovered it, although we have a suspicion, but the blunt truth is that he killed both Lily and James Potter.

Harry survived; we can only marvel at the fact that he just suffered a scar by the hand of the murderer who killed his parents with the same spell he tried to inflict upon Harry.

Voldemort himself disappeared; it seems that the curse Harry repelled was directed towards him. I can not assure you that he is dead, but I will make sure to prevent him and any of his followers to find Harry, you, and your own child.

The Potter's will was for Harry to be left to your care as his godparents, and I beg of you to inform him as he begins to grow, of his heritage; also I have come to know by my sources that your daughter possesses magic in her veins.

I consider reasonable that Harry doesn't know of the cause of his parents death, and I beg of you, although it seems dishonorable, to tell him another version until he is of age" trailed George as a lone tear trailed across his cheek.

He turned around to watch how his wife was handling the horrible news, and was surprised to see a twinkle of anger mixed with decision in her honey colored eyes.

Eleanor kissed Harry's sleeping form, even though her trembling and quivering hands threatened to drop him.

George hugged both his wife and his new son and the dawn approached with its warm rays of sun, promising a new bright day.

* * *

So, there's the prologue…

Now, the fun begins!

**REVIEW!**


	2. Bloody Sunday

**Uncommon Feelings**

**Author: **commoner  
**Rating: **_PG-13  
_**Category: **_Drama  
_**Subcategories: **_Romance/Adventure/Action_  
**Keywords: **_Harry, Hermione, Slytherin  
_**Spoilers:**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter story that will deal with events happening in an alternate universe in which Harry's godparents are the Grangers. I will actually follow the HP plot but with some changes.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is MINE…ha ha, as IF! I own nothing. Zero, nada!  
**A/N:** I'm really, really sorry for the wait, but I had some serious family problems, and school isn't so easy either, but I think I have now plenty of spare time, and so this story won't be in Hiatus anymore!

**Uncommon Feelings**

_Chapter One-Basically Normal_

* * *

Waking up so early on a freaking Saturday was just not on…was Harry's first thought after his godmother started shaking him at 10 o' clock in the morning.

_I'm gonna stay here, and I'm gonna sleep for the rest of my 12 hours that a Saturday deserves, and nobody's gonna change my mind…_

Eleanor resigned upon the task of tossing Harry out of bed, he REALLY had grown up so fast, she couldn't drag him out of bed as easily as she had done so many years before.

"Harry, Hermione's going to leave to the park without you if you don't hurry up, and I don't think you want her to be all alone surrounded by so many strange BOYS, now do you?" said Eleanor with a big grin.

_Yup, explosion in five, four, three, two…_

"SHE'S WHAT!?" screamed a suddenly very awake and alert boy while trying to climb out of bed in a speed record.

'Some things will never change I guess'

Really, Eleanor thought, he ought to relax and trust Hermione more; after all, her daughter didn't seem to notice the opposite gender's looks shot at her at all, she lived for her books, desserts, and of course _Harry…_

_And besides, they're only eleven, they should take life a little bit more lightly…_

"OH no! She's **not** going anywhere, I mean isn't it bad enough that were on vacation and suddenly everyone notices that she's very pretty in those _skirts?…" _said Harry with a dark look in his eyes that indicated he really didn't approve of Hermione's wardrobe, while he slid a green shirt over his head.

"She attracts far too much attention, and if someone thinks they suddenly have a **bloody** right to…ELLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I'M CHANGING! DON'T I HAVE ANY PRIVACY!?" exclaimed a suddenly agitated teen while trying put on his jeans and balancing on one feet when he realized his godmother was watching him change.

"Don't curse in front of me Harry Potter" said Eleanor automatically, then she started grinning like a maniac…_oh, I'm going to remember this conversation for a long time…_

"And I'm your beloved godmother, I USED to change you diapers, think you've got _something_ I haven't _seen_ Potter? Tsk, tsk, and to think you even refuse to allow me to take photos of you in a **swimsuit**! I can still remember the times when you pranced around the house **_naked_**" said Eleanor exasperated while she remembered the disappointment of having to take photos of her daughter just because Harry had a tantrum over it.

"Yeah, well, I'm really honored that you're realistic enough to acknowledge that I'm devastatingly gorgeous, but I'm not risking another collective female harassment like last year's" .

It seemed that puberty had activated a reflex on all the girls in his school last year, it was the _Get-to-Harry-first-and-shag-him-senseless_-reflex; he had felt a little bit flattered, because it was nice to know you're so admired, but those girls were scary, and they seemed to want to do a lot more than snogging, and Harry wasn't really keen on having that experience so young and least of all with some idiot blonde, even if some of them had actually some **_really _**nice curves…

'He liked brunettes better anyways.'

He still remembered running home everyday for a month when he hit puberty; he knew he had his father's charm 'cause his godparents had told him once, but they could have warned him a little bit more.

"Oh yeah, **YOU** had it bad huh? 'Cause having to endure _hours_ of girls asking me horrid things about you, was such a _blast_" drawled Hermione as she entered the room dumping a basket of clean clothes into Harry's bed.

"I mean, you pretty much still owe me the time that I lied about you having a girlfriend; although…I _did_ enjoy having to take a photo of your ugly _hairy_ ass and get paid for it" snickered the pretty girl as she remembered the amount of cash…_damn, $300 was sure worth it.._

"I don't take kindly to insults" said Harry calmly while he tried to remember a comment related to Hermione's sudden confession.

"Funny, with a face like yours, I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now" replied Hermione swiftly. She looked around and located her pink pajama top she had been looking for, _well, wonder how this arrived here.._

"So THAT'S why Jennifer Rightley felt me up and then told me how much firmer it was than in the photos?!!" asked Harry while shuddering and throwing dark glances at the amused petite girl hiding behind her mother.

"Awww, come on, they were getting violent, and you know how much it would crush you to see me pummeled by a bunch of your obsessive fan girls don't you?" asked Hermione after pretending to get teary eyed at the idea.

"Well, you should have realized that if they didn't get you someday, I would" snarled Harry after grabbing the sniggering girl by the arm and locking her in a headlock.

"KIDS!" yelled a glaring Eleanor suddenly. "I wont be in the middle of you discussion! For god's sake, that was a year ago! Move on!" barked the irate mother at a cowering Harry as he let go.

And turning around to look at her suddenly cowering daughter, she continued her tirade. "And you missy, must learn that one does not give photo's of Harry's skinny hairy butt."

"Hey! I'll tell you, my ass isn't skinny!" exclaimed an offended Harry. "I have a fairly seducing booty, just ask any sane girl and she'll tell you that" smirked Harry at the thought.

"HA! I'm your dreams Potter!" said Hermione and Eleanor together.

"Anyways," said Eleanor after seeing the glares of both teens, which meant that this could go on for ages. "It seems as though you were going to the park weren't you Hermione?"

"Well, I was going to go alone" said Hermione rolling her eyes at the dark glare her friend kept shooting at her.

"But it seems Harry will come with me I _think_?"

"Of course I am! You want to deal with those bloody **_assholes_** again?" asked a suddenly irate Harry.

"Don't curse" said automatically Hermione and Eleanor.

"I told you, I don't really care for them, I find it extremely bothering that the only pick up line guys keep on using on me is: 'you're the nerdy but also good looking girl that was always at the local library?' " said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"I mean, I have better things to do than start dating so young, and that would mean taking time from reading, which honestly, is so much more productive that going out with a different girl each week, _huh Harry?_" asked the grinning girl to her smirking best friend.

"Either way, you two should go out more, you're eleven after all" said Eleanor in a gentle voice.

"Even if we seem 15 because we're so damn gorgeous" said Harry arrogantly.

Indeed, they were, Harry was tall for his age, making him seem older, and he was lean; he had gained some muscle from basketball, but he still seemed pretty thin, though it suited him.

He had raven black unruly hair with bangs that he liked to keep over his beautiful piercing emerald eyes; eyes that turned dark, almost black when he was angry -which was normal because of his fiery temperament- or soften to a sea foam green whenever he was spending time with Hermione.

He used glasses, and usually that would have made any other boy of his age seem geeky, but it actually helped him, it made him look sweet and intellectual, which was a false impression.

All in all, he was a quite good looking boy, but it was a shame he was so young, otherwise he would be facing quite a different number of fans.

Hermione on the other hand, seemed older because of her facial features. She had such a soft looking face, she had almond eyes that gleamed and highlighted her smile, which was perfect since both their parents were dentists.

She was kind to almost everyone -though she could be quite bitchy when she wished- and in return almost everyone who met her liked her, whether it was in a friendly, or not quite so friendly way.

She was petite in height, reaching a 5'2 in a good day and boy did it annoy her, and her hair was wavy, and she had fixed her frizzy hair problem some years ago due to the teasing. No one in the Granger mansion had actually minded it.

Harry had beat those kids who dared to make her cry, and Hermione decided not to care anymore about what others thought of her; but their mother had been dying to put her hands on it, so one day, she led Hermione into a salon and fixed her hair.

Now it hung in her shoulders in thick curls, it wasn't a great difference, since it was still frizzy sometimes, but it had drawn attention from the boys.

"Come **_ON_**…it's a **_Saturday_**, you should be dying to get out of this house!"

"I wonder how it would feel to have parents that complain when their kids go out?" asked Hermione while she ordered Harry's socks in his drawer.

"Beats me, I suppose we SHOULD feel lucky that our's seem to have come out from the Twilight Zone" answered Harry while he helped her.

"You **_must_ **go out, because, because, you must, I have it all ready…" trailed Eleanor with a gleam on her eyes.

"I fear the words 'I have a cunning plan' are rapidly marching towards this conversation with ill-deserved confidence" said Hermione with a dull voice while Harry nodded behind her.

"Come on, you barely go out, and I need some quality cuddle time with your father" said Eleanor with a whine.

"Urg, far too much information!", "GROSS!" exclaimed in chorus the suddenly pale teens.

"Well then why don't you go to that club you mentioned the other day?!."

Harry was starting to look a little panicked and Hermione just continued to calmly fold the clean laundry.

"Swerve wasn't it? It sounds really **great**" cooed the slightly maniac woman.

"Swerve. It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town" said Harry expertly.

"Where's that?" asked a mystified Eleanor, who really hadn't noticed a shady hood around their town.

"About half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a whole lot of town here" answered Hermione.

"Yes! It's a great idea, so please please please please go there!" pleaded a desperate Eleanor.

"I've got nothing to wear" said automatically Hermione.

"Well, I suppose that we could go once" said a dubious Harry who was quite frankly starting to consider the idea.

"YES! It's fixed! You're going out and I'm gonna have a nice trip to a restaurant with George and then hopefully we'll get home and watch a movie, all alone in the house and then we'll turn out the lights…" trailed the starry eyed woman who failed to see the looks of panic on the teen's faces.

"OKAY! OKAY! Enough! Too much!" screamed a scared Hermione.

"We'll go shopping instead of the park and buy nice clubbing clothes for me and 'Mione –with **YOUR** credit card of course- and then you can do nasty things with George" said a smirking Harry.

"Deal, you just need to convince Hermione darling, and the card is yours…" beamed Eleanor.

"Actually, I'm okay with it" said an evilly smiling Hermione.

Both Harry and Eleanor stared at her, they knew the pretty brunette had a plan in that scheming head of hers, otherwise she woudn't have agreed so easily. And soon, their fears were confirmed as her eyes started to gleam with mischief.

"But in exchange I get to tutor Harry so he'll actually pass this month's math exam" said Hermione with a serious voice while switching her smirking face into a concerned one.

"Why do I need to learn that?" asked a mumbling Harry.

''Cause otherwise you'll flunk math" answered a serious Hermione.

"Explain the part where that's bad" said Harry with a grim look.

"You remember. You fail math. You flunk out of school. You end up being the guy at the pizza place that sweeps the floor and says, 'Hey kids, where's the cool parties this weekend?' We've been through this" answered calmly the girl genius.

"Aw…..I don't wanna!!" exclaimed a pouting Harry to his mother.

"Harry James Potter, you're going to accept this perfect bargain, and then get the hell out of this house so I can have my nice cozy date with my husband" said a scary looking Eleanor while she leaned into his face.

"'Kay, 'kay" said instantly a cowering Harry.

"Hey, breakfast's ready, Come on, it's hotcakes, and I made them with figures like you all love them!" yelled George Granger from downstairs.

"Wonder where he got that idea" said simultaneously the three sighing persons while approaching the dining room.

* * *

"Sit, sit, sit, sit ,sit" said a hyperactive cook while he pushed the plates stacked with half burnt Hotcakes.

They all started eating the first one and for a while no one dared to say anything.

"It's great!" they all suddenly enthused happily, because quite frankly, it was better than the food either of them did.

The calm and normal atmosphere at the table reigned, with just a slight disturbance from the teens when they started throwing bits of Hotcakes into the other's drink, but that was pacified as an irate George warned them that they would be eating dog food next breakfast if they treated his gourmet masterpiece like projectile missiles.

Then, at exactly 12 o'clock on the nice Saturday morning, an owl entered from the window to their left, hooted a little as he flied over their still forms, dropped two letters in front of each teen and left just as quickly as it came.

The dining room was so silent, they could practically hear the TV upstairs their mansion, and then everyone suddenly sprung to life like their chairs were suddenly on fire.

"Should we call the cops?" asked a horrified Eleanor.

"Oh, yeah mom, just tell them how an owl entered our house in plain _daylight_, and dropped two letters to me and Harry just as if he knew they were addressed to us_, what an emergency!_" said a sarcastic Hermione as she and Harry curiously opened their respective envelopes at the same time.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for those gifted with magical abilities as you are.

Students are required to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall" finished Harry and Hermione together.

"School…magic…special…owls….books…school…study…**SCHOOL**" said faintly Hermione while she started to lose her paleness and gain a sudden gleam on her eyes.

"It really freaks me out that you are obsessed with study so much; you already do it every DAY, seriously you need to get out more, party, party, party, get a life!" drawled a more normal looking Harry.

"I study because it is required. The Bookworm Handbook insists on it" said Hermione confidently, not at all minding him mocking her.

"There's a Bookworm Handbook?" asked an impressed and dubious Harry.

"Wait. Handbook? What handbook?" asked a hysteric George Granger, who had the same weakness for knowledge he shared with his daughter.

"Is there a t-shirt? 'Cause...that would be cool" taunted Eleanor, who like Harry found studying just a necessity, and a really, really boring one.

"So, magic" asked Hermione, suddenly aware that her parents seemed pretty keen on changing the subject, and they were exchanging worried knowing glances, which meant they knew more than them.

"Yeah, magic" added Harry, and he had a feeling suddenly, that hit him square in the chest, a kind of longing and a yearning he had never felt.

_He will be the best wizard ever known Lily…_

He felt it, so surely, right there in his heart, a strange emotion that left him speechless for a moment as he realized that this had something to do with his dead parents.

"Guess this means, no date?" asked timidly Eleanor

"No date" answered both now, scowling teens.

"What date?" asked a confused George as he played nervously with his fingers.

"The one that was cancelled today, because I have a feeling that you two will spend some time explaining why aren't you surprised that we have been accepted at a school we had no knowledge of and why aren't you surprised that some letter suddenly tells us that we are magical kids" said Hermione calmly to her father, while her eyes started to narrow like Harry's.

* * *

**A/N: References to some quotes**

I fear the words "I have a cunning plan" are rapidly marching towards this conversation with ill-deserved confidence. **----Blackadder**

"I don't take kindly to insults"  
"Funny, with a face like yours, I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now."**----Blackadder**

"The Bronze. It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town."  
Buffy: "Where's that?"  
"About half a block from the good part of town. We don't have a whole lot of town here." **----Buffy**

"I study because it is required. The Slayer Handbook insists on it." Willow: "There's a Slayer Handbook?"  
"Wait. Handbook? What handbook?"  
Willow: "Is there a t-shirt? 'Cause...that would be cool." **----Buffy**


	3. Never trust blondes

**Uncommon Feelings**

**Author: **commoner  
**Rating: **_PG-13  
_**Category: **_Drama  
_**Subcategories: **_Romance/Adventure/Action_  
**Keywords: **_Harry, Hermione, Slytherin  
_**Spoilers:**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter story that will deal with events happening in an alternate universe in which Harry's godparents are the Grangers. I will actually follow the HP plot but with some changes.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is MINE…ha ha, as IF! I own nothing. Zero, nada!  
**A/N:** Some pretty interesting stuff on this chapter will make you interested, and some other stuff will make you laugh…hopefully.

"when speaking**"**

'when thinking**'**

_when flashbacks._

**Uncommon Feelings**

_Chapter Two- So..this is it?_

* * *

If someone had told him this was how he would feel after discovering his past, he would had never wasted those hours in his childhood brooding over the subject.

But now he knew, he knew the truth, and even when he felt as though someone had splashed his face with cold, freezing water; he at least had the comfort of knowing the reason behind his nightmares, and what those strange flashbacks he sometimes had meant.

_And here I thought life couldn't get weirder.._

This solved the problem he would've had later when he became courageous enough to dig on his past on his own. Now he had the damned truth he had looked after ever since he found his adoptive parents' version of the car accident a little strange; he had imagined that now he'd feel the weight on his shoulders lift.

And yet, as he lifted his gaze towards the ceiling and stared it, he waited for the elation to arrive and he understood that the weight would now never go away, if only, it would become heavier.

He closed his eyelids and sighed deeply, and started to analyze the facts again, albeit a little slowly because now he felt as though too much information had been squeezed in his brain, and the blazing headache he now had did nothing to help him understand the way his life had now complicated even more.

_Fuck._

So, now he had two murdered parents, killed by some old bugger who had inflicted fear on every witch, wizard, or muggle who knew of him; and who had, by some miraculous reason, been vanquished by him when the overconfident bastard had tried the same stunt on him.

It sure gave him a lot of satisfaction at knowing the old fart had died because of him, although it was short lived, since he, at the time, had been one year old and now didn't remember anything at all.

He had also in the way, gained eternal celebrity and every magical and muggle family was forever in debt with him; this was a good thing, and he was sure going to have a lot more liberties in this magical world than in his current one, it was one of the only good things that came out of this mess.

He started to mull about his feelings over the fact that his adoptive parents had hid this whole thing for years, when it had been his own _damn _life they had lied about.

He had always felt at peace with the Grangers, his past years with them had been normal and happy enough, but he had always felt that even if they loved him as their own, he wasn't.

The remorse of loving other persons as his own parents had always plagued his mind since he was a child, and he was very cautious to never tell anyone about it, because he knew they would all be hurt if they discovered that in his heart, Harry had never completely considered them as his true family.

Hermione knew though… 

Yes, he had trusted Hermione on that matter ever since he was little, and it had been only because she had trusted him enough also to tell him that truthfully, she didn't view him as a brother completely either.

_I think you are never going to be my brother H'rry, but you can be my best friend now… _

He supposed he should have been a little sad back then, to find that the girl who was supposed to be his new sister didn't **_want_** to be just that.

But to him, it had been a grateful surprise; after he confided to her on his problem, she proposed that they could play along with their family, and only they would know that they were more like best friends than siblings.

After he started to grow up he found it even more comforting that they didn't share the relationship of siblings, and now in his teens, he realized that it had been the best thing that could happen.

He slowly came back from the lethargy his mind had relinquished itself to, and turned his emerald gaze towards his family; he registered the way his adoptive parents fidgeted and cast nervous glances at him, he also noticed how Hermione sat very still next to him.

And although he couldn't bear to turn his head left and look at her face, he could imagine the outrage on her eyes judging from how tightly she was holding his hand.

"I know this is surely a shock for you Harry, and believe me when I say that our intention was never to hurt you, we felt that if time passed and you grew up a little you'd understand better" said Eleanor, pale-faced and trembling with uncertainty.

"Then, as the years went on, we felt that if we told you, it would harm the way of life you had now, so we did what we thought was right, and we maintained the charade because after some time, we loved you so much that we couldn't bear to tell you the truth"

Some minutes passed as Harry contemplated what to say; he knew what he _wanted _to say, he wanted to tell them to leave him alone and that he didn't trust them anymore, but that would be unfair and cruel, considering the fact that this was the closest thing he had to a family.

Besides he did have a very nice childhood indeed, free of any horrifying matter like this, and if they had chosen to send him with some other relatives instead of adopting him, or told him the truth right away he was sure it would have been very different.

"So…this is it?" asked Harry with a straight face. "There's nothing more you're hiding from me and Hermione, no more secrets, no more lies?"

"No! Of course this is all we've been hiding, I understand that you'll be untrusting for a while but.." trailed a scared Eleanor while lowering her gaze in shame at lying to the persons who mattered the most to her.

"I should be really mad at you, but instead I am informing you that in order for me to really forgive you, you're going to let me get a piercing in my eyebrow" drawled a pale but, none the less smirking Harry.

"Although this is a really important thing to me, so don't think I'm going to completely forget about this entirely; but I have to ask of you to never lie to me again, lest you find me picking that nasty habit from you".

"Harry…" exclaimed both parents before approaching the boy they both saw as their own child.

"So, you're not…you're not…going to go and do something rash and temperamental like running away from home are you?" asked a fearful Eleanor while running soothingly a hand over his unruly hair.

"Elle, without you, life is like a broken pencil...bluntly pointless, and besides, I woudn't handle freedom very well also, you've seen how I get after you let me do whatever I want."

"Oh Harry…I was…scared that…" began Eleanor, but stopped and decided to hug him best.

"So when are we going to go and see this Hogwarts?" asked Hermione happily rereading her letter while her mother squeezed the life out of Harry. Suddenly she read a part of the letter she hadn't yet seen.

"Hey! Check this out Harry, _If you're not too occupied, a future student like you, along with his parents have proposed to escort you on a tour and answer all the doubts you might have on the 12th of August. We hope you might attend to the meeting which will be held on a London pub called the Leaky Cauldron at 2 o'clock sharp. _Wow! So we're going to meet magical people right away!"

"Seems like this will be an amazing year for you both if you're deciding to attend after all, 'Mione" said Eleanor while looking at her teenager daughter with pride in her eyes.

"You bet, so…Harry, what were you saying about shopping this morning?" began Hermione while a smirk was forming on her pretty face.

"Oh, yeah, well Elle, guess you're gonna have to cough up some money after all don't you think?"

"Oh dear…"

* * *

London sure was nice, decided Harry, but sometimes you can't even start to appreciate the place if you're with a giddy girl trying to get the right address by molesting every person that passed their way.

"It is not my fault they don't take kindly to you Herms. You speak your mind rather bluntly and you have to admit that you **_are_** annoying" said Harry while struggling to hold her in his arms and at the same time trying to keep her from strangling the guy whom Hermione had asked the address and had answered her back rather rudely.

"Yeah, well did you see his face, I bet he does know where the place is and he's just being a chauvinist good for nothing bastard who thinks women shouldn't go to pubs."

_Yeah, that and the fact that everyone we ask the address keeps noting the fact that we're both underages and without the company of an adult._

They were 15 minutes late, and if Harry didn't hurry, Hermione was going to start screaming in panic very soon.

Turns out, that the address that came with the letter wasn't very specific, and when they passed the spot on which the pub was _supposed_ to be, well….it wasn't there.

And it seemed that no one knew the place also. So they had started to walk around the streets, looking everywhere while hoping to find the damn place.

On top of that, their parents hadn't been able to come because they had some problems with the true biological family of Harry, the Dursleys.

**The only thing me and those pigs share is our appreciation for money, although in their case it seems more like obsession…**

Harry had met the Dursleys only once as a kid, and the traumatic experience had been enough for him to grow a deep hate for them at the tender age of five; as long as he lived, those bastards were never going to see one penny of the fortune that his parents seemed to have left him and that the Dursleys had just heard of.

He had no idea how they had learned about it, Harry himself had known nothing about it until yesterday.

He had been ecstatic of course to know he had a couple of mountains of gold and silver stashed in a secure bank, but he had also promised his adoptive parents to manage his money well, because it was his responsibility now since he had decided that he would pay for everything he needed from now on.

He had wanted to call the Dursleys and tell them personally to eat shit and die because he would be **_very _**dead indeed before they received something that wasn't dog poo from him; but his adoptive parents had decided to go there accompanied by their lawyer and deal with them while he and Hermione went to the meeting with these fellow wizards.

So they had left the two stranded teenagers on some aunt's cozy empty flat in London until they returned from wherever the hell Little Whinging was.

"Why don't we go back?" asked Harry gently as he lead Hermione fast while trying to push the crowd on the sidewalks. "Perhaps the persons we're supposed to meet are looking for the pub too, and we might find them there."

"Well, it can't be any worse than staying here and watch how many good for nothing bastards are unwilling to help two lost persons since they seem to have a fucking **_pole_** stuck up their…their…mighty…" trailed Hermione as she realized that Harry had stopped yanking on her arm, and was now staring behind her while facing her, with a serious expression on his usually grinning face.

"Well, young lady, I think I do not qualify in your category of that kind of people, so I would be very delighted to help you two" said a strong and soothing voice from behind her.

As Hermione turned around to see the person that had frozen Harry in place she realized two things:

One, no man should be allowed to look as handsome as the thirty years old looking man she was now staring at. Said man had shoulder length platinum blond hair which suited his pale complexion perfectly.

It looked so silky and smooth that she was suddenly overcome with shame because of the mass of knots and frizz that was her hair.

And two, she should have picked something better to wear this morning; it had seemed fine at the time to wear her new white slinky jersey dress, but standing beside this man, she felt positively ugly.

The mysterious guy had piercing ice gray eyes, and while they now held a warm twinkle, she felt they could also be quite frightening if he chose to.

He was also holding a beautifully carved mahogany cane that was entirely black but had a silver snake engraved on the handle. It looked impossibly chic, and at the same time intimidating since she had the feeling it was also a weapon judging by the way he held it in a very firm grip.

While Hermione was just standing there and staring at the handsome man, Harry started to shoot him a nasty glare since he felt his hackles rise by just looking at how Hermione was positively **_drooling_** at the sight of this man. He didn't see what had Hermione so entranced since Harry could only think one thing about the man…

**I bet he's gay.**

"Oh! Thank you! We would be quite glad if you could lead the way to the 'Leaky Cauldron' sir. Yes, I know the name sounds shifty, but we're going to meet some people there, I just hope they won't be as mysteriously misleading as the name of the place they chose to meet us. I'm so glad that someone at least had the decency to lend a hand to a pair of stranded persons. You see, we're alone in London, me and my…" trailed Hermione as she felt Harry tugging on her arm quite strongly, she glanced at him and tensed as she saw his emerald eyes fiery glare at her.

"Actually, **_sir_**, we we're just on the way to meet our friends, so we don't need any of your sodding help" growled an annoyed Harry.

This wasn't the first time he had to cut off Hermione from one of her famous ramblings; the girl had the strange habit of blurting everything that was on her mind when she was nervous, though this usually tended to make the other people uncomfortable; Harry himself was quite used to that habit, but he was the only one who appeared to find it cute and endearing.

But now he was **_not _**liking the way the other man's eyes had softened to a navy blue while he was calmly listening to her ramblings; he was almost certain that this strange man had found the habit quite unusual and endearing himself, and that didn't go well with Harry.

Besides, he was sure Hermione was about to call him 'brother', and although it usually didn't bother him, he wasn't quite eager to let this man know the supposed relationship he shared with the curly petite girl.

He preferred to let the man think he was Hermione's jealous boyfriend, or at least close friend, not just an annoying big brother being overprotective.

"Well, **_young man_**, perhaps then I should leave you here stranded, without the slightest idea of where is the place you are looking for, and without any reference that might also help you" drawled the albino man while challenge and mischief started to dance in those cold and mysterious icy gray eyes.

"But I think that this pretty **_mademoiselle_** here woudn't enjoy the company of the four bulky and threatening men that have been staring at her since you started walking around these streets"

Harry turned around and scanned the crowd quickly, then he located the suspicious men this guy was talking about; three of them were twice his weight and height, they looked pretty stupid to him, just some oversized baboons, but he realized that the smallest one there, had a more intelligent expression on his face. And he were looking at Hermione- who was too busy at the moment drooling over the albino guy- in a really, bad, **_bad_**, pervertedway.

_Growl._

"Whatever, no one would dare to hurt Hermione while I'm around, so thanks, but no thanks" growled Harry. He knew he sounded very childish, and it was completely wrong to compromise Hermione's safety just because he didn't like the way this man held all her attention.

Hermione turned around when she heard the strain on Harry's voice, he was very tense and looked as if he was willing to land a punch on the gorgeous gentleman in front of her.

_Shit, I zoned out and he's already flipping. _

"I'm sorry, could you excuse us for a minute, I'm gonna try and beat some reason inside this foolish jerk's head" said Hermione charmingly while she dragged Harry a few feet away from the amazingly perfect guy who had just…_**winked**_ at her.

"Sure, just don't keep me waiting darling" drawled the man just for the heck of it. He watched the girl turn red and her companion sent a nasty glare in his direction. _**Really, teenagers are so much fun.**_

"Harry, we should accept the offer of help from this guy, it's the only way, or we're gonna miss the people we're gonna meet at this goddamned place _**and**_ if that happens we're going to get in _**trouble.**_"

"Is that why you want to follow this guy? Or is it because he seems like a perfectly gay copy of those guys on your magazines?"

"Hey! I never complain about _**your **_magazines Harry…"

"Well…yeah, at least I'm not drooling at the sight of this old man, did you see the winkles on his face?"

"Oh, shush! We're going to accept his help and that's final, we're already twenty minutes late."

"Fine! But didn't you hear? Being fashionably late is the _**thing **_now! How about we go somewhere far away from the old man and call the London's 911."

"I swear, you watch far too much TV!"

* * *

"Sooo, guess _**now**_ you agree with my idea of being fashionably late huh?"

"Bloody Hell! What's this place?"

"Well Hermione, it called a pub…"

"I thought they meant pub, like, in a night club way, _**not**_ in a tea room for geeky losers way"

The Leaky Cauldron looked very old, and not in a nice, rusty vintage old, it was…plain old, there was dust on some old photos that were hanging on the walls, and the tables and chairs looked as if they were about to fall in pieces. The whole place was very dark and it smelled funny, like some musty grandfather's room.

"Well, we geeky losers didn't exactly get to _**chose**_ the place for the meeting" said an amused voice behind them.

Hermione and Harry turned around, and at the same time, a few feet away from them, a boy around their age rose from his chair and carelessly threw a bill on top of the table.

"Aww…shit! Told you, _**never**_ trust blondes!" exclaimed Harry while he looked from the man who had helped them, to the boy standing in front of them and again back and forth.

Harry and Hermione both stared at the mini version of the man besides them who was, if possible, even paler and even more gorgeous than his father who, if judging by his smirk, had planned this meeting.

The boy was tall, just a little bit taller than Harry himself, and had the same lean muscular thing going on. He had his hair longer than his father though, and he didn't wear it gelled back elegantly, but let the wavy and shaggy blond strands hang loosely over his big blue-gray eyes.

"When we realized you were fifteen minutes late, we came to the conclusion that you were lost" drawled the pale boy. "So, my dad went to look for you and I stayed here in case you happened to arrive"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the person we were going to meet?" asked Hermione while scowling suddenly at the man beside her.

"I guess it kind of slipped from my mind" answered the man easily. "So, I think introductions are the next thing, my name is Lucius Malfoy"

He shook Harry's hand tightly while the teen scowled at him, and with a smirk on his face he then proceeded to place a kiss on a slightly disgruntled Hermione's hand.

_Motherfucker._

"I'm Draco Malfoy, pleasure" drawled the boy just as arrogantly as his father while he too shook Harry's hand in a very firm grip.

"Harry…"

"Potter, obviously I have heard all about _**the**_ Harry Potter" said the boy while he rolled his eyes.

He turned around and faced the petite girl and just for the fun of it, he placed one of his most charming smiles while he watched by the corner of his eye how Harry started to shoot him a very nasty glare.

"I heard about Potter's tolerable looks, but I was never told about the great beauty that was his sister" said the albino boy while he placed a chaste kiss on her delicate hand; Harry was starting to look like someone who-was-about-to-give-a-certain-albino-freak-a-kick-in-the-nuts.

"She's not my real sister moron! So _**obviously**_ you haven't heard all about _**the**_ Harry Potter" growled Harry while he eyed the way the other boy still hadn't let go of Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, Harry and I barely relate in blood, but I can assure you we share the same distaste for guys who can't keep their hands to themselves. Let go!" exclaimed Hermione as she detangled her limb from the firm grip of this freaky mini-me version of daddy albino.

"Oh! So sorry, I assumed you would share more than that, judging by the way you two are assumingly _**so**_ close" smirked Draco.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other at the implied comment and blushed, but just as they we're about to retort something nasty to the arrogant boy, Lucius stepped between.

"Well children, let's go to a more private room, if we're going to talk about certain important matters, shall we?" asked a smiling Lucius as he motioned them to follow him into a room next to the pub's lobby.

As they entered, they realized not only that this room was obviously altered by magic judging by the panorama on the ceiling, which made it look as if they were outside and looking at the sky, but it was way nicer than the musty place they came from.

"Charming isn't it? It's the only other room that was charmed like Hogwart's official Great Hall ceilings, and I dare say this is the less impressive version" said Lucius.

They all took seat around a nice cozy table and waited until they we're all comfortably seated.

"So, let's get to the point shall we? You both already know everything about this whole deal about the Dark Lord don't you?" asked Lucius while he twitched a little.

"Yeah, we heard about everything, about the guy himself, what he did, about his Death…eaters…" trailed Hermione as she took in the nervous look on Lucius's face and the concerned glance Draco shot his father.

Harry also picked up the strange detail, and he remembered something that his adoptive parents had told them about Death eaters.

_They were those who feared Voldemort the most, surely because since they were closest to him they saw the real thing. So, most of them came from rich ancient family's, and they always referred to Voldemort as the…Dark Lord._

"Mister Malfoy, were you a…Death Eater?" asked Harry while a frown started to take place.

"Yes"

"Oh, sorry. I just though…"

"Bloody Hell_, what?_" exclaimed an alarmed Hermione

"The truth is that…I was" said Lucius, he plunged on fast at the look of Hermione and Harry's increasing panic. "At the beginning I was, I left the dark side and joined Dumbledore and his order of Phoenix when I realized I had made a mistake"

Hermione saw how the hand holding the cane started to tremble, apparently Draco also did, because he took on from then.

"Listen, those were hard times, some wizards committed mistakes, but don't take it out on them now. These are different times, and my dad and my family are clean of all that shit now" said Draco with a fierce look on his face.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away. I suppose I _can _always give you the benefit of the doubt, and I hope _**you have**_ put all that behind you Mr. Malfoy" said Hermione.

"Yeah, better be all forgotten, since I don't think you and I would get on in good terms if you still harbored some admiration for that horrible bastard" growled Harry.

"Yes, believe me. That was years ago, and now I have my family and life will never be the same" smiled Lucius thankfully.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and they shared a look of agreement, they realized that even if they had some doubts about the Malfoys and they seemed an arrogant, conceited and slightly cynical family, they were the first official fellow wizard friends they had.

"So, how does this journey goes?" asked Harry.

"You mean life from now on?" asked Draco smiling as he realized that the teens approved and trusted him and his father.

"Yeah. Does it get easy?" asked Hermione.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Lie to us" smirked Harry.

"Yes, it's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true. The bad guys are easily distinguished by the pointy teeth or black hats with spiders on them. And, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after."

"Liar" smiled Hermione and Harry both. And then the three of them burst out laughing.

They weren't sure, but as the three teens chatted away for the rest of the evening, they felt as though a strong bond had formed.

It was feeble, but Draco liked to think he would do well on Hogwarts if he hung around this crazy pair every day.

To Hermione, it was a perfect excuse to ask all the questions about magic and wizards, and since she noticed that when Draco relaxed he tended to be less arrogant and a lot more friendly, it was the start of a good friendship.

Harry grudgingly accepted that perhaps the blond wasn't so bad; after all he realized that Draco only flirted with his adoptive sister just to annoy him and harbored no romantic feelings towards his Hermione. And he did like the boy's character which was much like his own.

_Perhaps life won't be easy on these kids, mused Lucius as he watched them laugh and giggle and talk, but I think together, they will be strong enough to face anything unexpected that might come their way._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: References to some quotes**

Giles: "You mean life?"  
Buffy: "Yeah. Does it get easy?"  
Giles: "What do you want me to say?"  
Buffy: "Lie to me."  
Giles: "Yes, it's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true. The bad guys are easily distinguished by the pointy horns or black hats. And, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after."  
Buffy: "Liar."

**-Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Come on…review and I'll update very soon, promise!**


	4. Soap Operas

**Uncommon Feelings**

**Author: **commoner  
**Rating: **_PG-13  
_**Category: **_Drama  
_**Subcategories: **_Romance/Adventure/Action_  
**Keywords: **_Harry, Hermione, Slytherin  
_**Spoilers:**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter story that will deal with events happening in an alternate universe in which Harry's godparents are the Grangers. I will actually follow the HP plot but with some changes.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is MINE…ha ha, as IF! I own nothing. Zero, nada!**  
A/N:** So, in this chapter we get to see why I chose Draco as Harry and Hermione's best friend: it's because I've always firmly believed that if Draco just had someone to teach him kindness, he would actually be one of the good guys. Also, I've started to lay out hints about Harry's real feelings towards Hermione, since he's starting to realize he likes her as more than a friend.

"when speaking**"**

'when thinking**'**

_when flashbacks._

**Uncommon Feelings**

_Chapter Four Soap Opera_

* * *

"Mate, wake up!"

"Harry, we're almost there"

Harry James Potter looked up to see Hermione looking at him with her honey eyes wide open as she peered intently into his eyes. He suddenly jumped and glanced at the window to see if they were finally home.

"Oh shit! Really?!"

"Ha ha, actually...no. We were just bored"

He just glared at her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; he had fallen asleep on the train while they were on their way back home.

Their trip in London had lasted two days, which they had spent in the company of Draco and his father.

The Malfoys had taken them to explore Diagon Alley, and they had bought everything they needed for school, and spent the rest of the time just goofing around in the company of Draco, who had become their new best friend.

Because they had grown attached to the blond boy, after some cajoling from their part, Harry and Hermione had managed to convince Lucius to let Draco spend the remaining of the summer at the Granger's mansion.

"_Come on, Mister Malfoy, we promise to take good care of Draco!" grinned Hermione as she cornered the dubious man._

"_Yeah, besides, that way Draco can tell us more about the wizard world, so we can be prepared when it's time to go to Hogwarts" said Harry, while he too tried to convince the older Malfoy._

_Lucius just smiled, he realized they had both grown fond of his son, and since they had asked nicely, he was willing to do this for them._

_He turned around to take a look at Draco and was surprised to see a softness in his gray eyes which had never been there before._

"_Draco, you may go on one condition" said Lucius while he watched the biggest smile he had ever seen on his son's face form. "You have to owl you mother at least once before summer is over, since I don't want her to feel sad about you finally leaving for school."_

_Draco grinned while he gave the boy and girl behind his father a thumbs- up. "Will do, father!"_

_The elder Malfoy just watched as the trio smiled happily as Draco told them the news. He had the feeling that being together would help those three become good and mature persons in the future._

"_Yeah! Draco, you'll see that there are lots of things in the muggle world that are fun too, like watching TV, and the internet!"_

"_Who cares about that Hermione?! Draco, mate, wait 'till I show you a porno!"_

"_HARRY!"_

_On second thought…_

Draco watched amusedly as the green eyed boy gazed sleepily around, he had been napping for around an hour, so when Hermione and him had gotten utterly bored, they had decided to wake him up

"You know, this train thingy is really cool, especially the first class part, you know, at least you don't have to sit with all the dirty commoners around you."

Hermione turned around and shot the blond boy her death glare.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that 'Mione, I won't do it again, promise!" cowered Draco as she approached him.

While Harry had been asleep, Hermione had started to scold Draco about the way he treated people, so the blond boy now had to behave or else suffer the petite girl's surprisingly strong slaps.

Draco was actually a very nice person, at least, once you got to know him well; he just acted that way because when Lucius had been acting as an evil pureblood bastard while doing his spy duty for Dumbledore, little Draco had watched and learned the way to discriminate and say hurtful words to others.

But even when Lucius had started acting normally once again, the damage had already been done, and whenever Draco felt threatened, nervous, or angry, he started acting as a complete bastard.

So, when Hermione had noticed this, she had made it a mission to erase that kind of behavior from her new friend, and the fastest way to do it before they arrived at Hogwarts was to threaten him with physical pain unless he stopped acting that way.

Needless to say, it really worked.

"Hermione" said Harry while he stretched on his seat. "Leave the poor bloke alone, it's true though, first class has it's benefits, and it's not like we're like the other people, we're RICH people"

"That may be true, but it's not their fault they can't afford first class, so Draco really shouldn't be talking that way about them" she snapped while returning to her own seat.

Draco grinned at Harry thankfully and both teens shared an amused look.

"Besides, Hermione, the people back there were really ill behaved towards you, don't you remember?" said Draco with a pointed look as his eyes narrowed.

The girl groaned. "Draco! You didn't have to remind us about that!"

Harry's eyes narrowed too as he remembered that upon entering the train station, a lot of guys had stared openly at the brown haired girl.

Of course, Draco and him had positioned the petite girl between them when they noticed that, and then they had proceeded to shoot glares at every male that dared to look at her.

Surprisingly, Draco had also developed a big attachment towards Hermione, so now he and Harry both acted as a bodyguards.

The blond boy did it mostly because she was, like Harry, his first true friend, and she had this naïve personality that just made you want to protect her.

Harry, on the other hand, simply felt a murderous rage whenever he thought of another guy trying to take the girl away from him; it had started since an early age, and developed into a jealous protectiveness that emerged whenever another guy came close to his adoptive sister.

He used to think it was normal, since she was his most precious person since he was little, but lately he had started to think it was a lot more than that.

But he always just pushed those thoughts away, since he would never actually dare to do anything that would endanger their relationship.

"That happened because you chose to dress provocatively today, Hermione" said the green eyed boy as he assessed the girl's outfit.

"Shut up!" growled Hermione. "This outfit is the only one you guys approved for me to wear, and now you complaining about it too?"

She wore a simple blue cardigan over a white camisole, with a blue skirt to match, and plain white sandals.

But she would have preferred to wear a nice dress or some other kind of ensemble since they were going home finally and would greet her parents, but the two boys had complained about every single dress she picked, and only let her wear the skirt if she paired it with a cardigan.

"I wanted to wear the black dress Mom gave me for my birthday" whined the unhappy girl. "That dress is probably the only one that makes me look pretty"

"I think you look pretty Hermione" said Draco while grinning as the girl only pouted more.

"Hermione, it's just an outfit. An outfit that you may never wear" said Harry while turning to face the window, gazing darkly as they neared home.

"But...I looked good in it."

"You looked like a streetwalker."

"But a thin streetwalker."

"..."

"That's probably not gonna' be the winning argument, is it?" grinned a sheepish Hermione as Harry glared at her.

"Well, I don't want to talk about clothes anymore, so why don't you both explain to me what this electricity thing is about."

* * *

Summer was definitively a lot more fun with Draco around, mused Hermione. The boy had been staying at her house for one week, and he was already considered a part of the family.

At first, she and Harry had feared that the blond boy would be rude to the Grangers, or would feel uncomfortable while living in the muggle world, but their worries disappeared when they saw how well Draco handled the situation.

She was still shocked about how fast her parents had grown attached to him, and how Draco actually felt more relaxed when he wasn't around the same people he had grown up with in the wizard world.

Turning around she caught sight of Draco actually helping her mom cook breakfast, it seemed that the boy was a natural, and managed to cook better than anyone else in the mansion.

It was a huge relief, because the Grangers always wanted the food to be cooked by a member of the family, as any normal family they said, so they never hired a chef and they all eventually had to endure meals that tasted horribly.

So, they all enjoyed Draco's cooking, and the boy actually liked to do it, so everyone was happy when it was time to eat.

"Do you want me to prepare coffee Elle?" said Draco while finishing the scrambled eggs he was cooking for everyone. "My mom owled some high quality Peruvian coffee as a thank you gift for taking such good care of me"

"Oh Draco! It's you who are taking good care of us!" squealed the grown woman as she hugged the boy. "I don't think we've ever eaten such good meals!"

Hermione giggled as she watched the scene; her mother had developed a huge affection for the boy, since he was very polite, and was always willing to help her, which was the exact opposite from Harry.

"I think I've been replaced 'Mione" said the grinning green eyed boy as he sat on the table next to the smiling girl while watching his godmother praise Draco.

"Not only you, she hasn't talked to me in what seems like forever, I think we're gonna have to invite Draco over every summer" grinned the girl as she relaxed while the summer breeze started to drift from the window.

There were only a few days left and then they would leave for Hogwarts, they had everything ready, including the school stuff.

Draco even had his things and clothes sent over to the Granger mansion so he woudn't need to go back to his house to pack.

The three of them were enjoying the summer, and spent the whole days just talking and laughing around, it felt like they had been best friends forever.

Harry and Draco could talk about sports, girls, and basically all the guy stuff; but Hermione found out that Draco was a great person with whom she could discuss everything, and he also loved to read a lot like her.

It was a comforting thought that they would arrive at Hogwarts with a friend, and Draco was also starting to explain a lot of things about the magical world, and also about the way they had to behave around wizards.

"Hey Harry, some Amanda girl called you on the telephone-did you hear me say it right Hermione?- and said that you seemed to have forgotten your date was yesterday, but she's free today anyways" said Draco as he set the dishes on the table.

"Amanda?…Amanda…I don't remember her"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Amanda Dawn? We had Algebra together last year"

"Oh! I pretty much repress anything math related."

"So…does Harry have a lot of girlfriends?" asked Draco while he stared at the raven haired boy as he sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

"Well, he goes out on a lot of dates" said Hermione while picking angrily on her food. "But then he just discards those girls and never calls them again."

Harry grinned at the blond. "Man, I have to teach you that! I mean, I bet we can get a lot of attention from the ladies if we work the bad boy thing together!"

"Yeah…I bet we could be like 'the duo', huh?"

"Oy! What about me? I thought we were a trio!"

"Sorry, Hermione, but you can't join unless you go around dating a bunch of guys" grinned Harry as he watched the girl fume. "And that's never gonna happen. This is a guy thing!"

"Well, let's see how you GUYS deal with school without me helping you in everything!"

"Hey! I'm a pretty good student"

"Yeah sure…I just know your pizza delivery career will take you so many exciting places, Harry."

"Harry's gonna be a delivery boy?" teased Draco as the raven haired boy started to glare at him and Hermione.

"Of course not!"

"Heh heh…I bet he can get us plenty free pizzas Draco!"

"Cool! I love the pizza thing!"

"I'M NOT GONNA WORK AS THE DELIVERY PIZZA BOY!"

Draco cackled evilly as he saw the other boy's face get redder each passing second, it was so funny he just couldn't help himself. Teasing, and playing around were things he had never experienced before, so it wasn't surprising that he felt so giddy and happy all the time.

He was so happy to be able to spend time with his new friends, and their family was very nice also…just the kind of family he would like to have.

With Harry and Hermione, he felt free to act naturally, he didn't feel intimidated or angry; these two persons made him feel accepted and that was something he was very grateful for.

He would always be in debt with them, and he would always protect them from anything. In fact, he was starting to help his new friends to adapt to the wizard's way of thinking.

He had helped Harry with attitude and had also taught him the basics of magic, actually they had only fake practiced because they weren't allowed to use their wands until they arrived at Hogwarts.

He had also taught Hermione about how she should act when they arrived to school; at first, the girl had complained because he had told her that if she wanted to gain respect, which would be hard considering her muggle born status, she would have to act tough.

* * *

Harry had decided, when Draco explained about the four houses of Hogwarts, that the best suited house for them was Slytherin. He arrived to that conclusion since it seemed he wanted to learn everything Voldemort had learned while being in Hogwarts.

Lucius had explained to Harry that a lot of people believed that Voldemort wasn't dead, and he had encouraged the boy to be always alert, since there were also a lot of ex death eaters that would like to avenge the Dark Lord.

But at first, he had doubts because Draco had told him about the discrimination against muggle borns, and since he wanted to make sure Hermione landed on the same house as him, he had thought that perhaps Gryffindor was better suited for them.

But when he commented that to the blond, he noticed that Draco's mood changed, and when he asked his friend about it, he said that he was sure he would get in Slytherin, and perhaps they would be separated after all.

So, when Hermione saw her friend's sad gaze, she told him that she would make sure she got in Slytherin so they would all be together.

Thus, Draco had to teach Hermione how to **act** as a true Slytherin, and even when it was clear that the girl had some trouble while adapting her personality, she made her best effort for the sake of their friendship.

Even when Harry had told her she didn't need to change her personality, she had continued to work hard to become the epitome of a true pureblood girl; but Hermione actually had calculated her every move: she knew she would have to act very snobby and conceited, but her kindness was also a part of her, so she woudn't have to change that about herself.

She would act like a conceited brat, but would also retain her normal personality so she woudn't change too much.

Draco and Harry were very proud of her, and they knew that since she was willing to sacrifice so much for them, then they would also make sure that no one messed with her.

It would actually be quite easy, since Draco had a lot of influence with the pureblood kids that were sure to get in Slytherin, and Harry was the_ boy-who-lived_, so together they would ensure that Hermione gained a high status so she could blend in Slytherin.

"Hey Harry, what about that Amanda chick? You're gonna call her?" said Draco while he suspiciously watched as Hermione scowled ugly.

"Well, I don't know, she's hot, but if we go on a date we might spend the whole night out"

"Why?" asked a surly Hermione as the maid took the dishes away.

"Well, I think she** really **wanted to spend time together, you know"

"How do you figure that one out?" drawled a bored Draco.

"Well she said she wants to slather my body with stuff and lick it off me. I'm not even sure what 'slathering' is, but I definitely wanna be a part of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two boys smirked and snickered like idiots.

"Who ever said male virginity is overrated was **right**"

Harry turned around surprised as he watched her grab a book angrily and stomp into the living room. He and Draco followed her and plopped into the plushy sofa in front of the wide screen TV while she sat on the reading nook next to the window.

"You know, Hermione…suddenly you're being very bitchy. You keep getting weirder" said Draco as he watched the TV entranced.

"Yeah, and I didn't think that was possible" sniggered Harry as he watched the girl start to glare at them.

"Well, it's not my fault that being of the company of stupid males without morals upsets the feminist in me"

"Hey…we can be feminists too!"

"Yeah, girl power! Girl Power!"

Hermione smiled, then started outright laughing at the scene those two were doing: Harry started batting his eyes and blowing kisses at her, while Draco was jumping up and down on the sofa and flashing cheeky smiles at her.

"You guys are so stupid!"

"What!? You know you love us!"

"The scary part is, I actually do!" giggled Hermione as she joined them at the sofa. "So, I'm feeling generous today Harry, and because of that I'll help you out with Amanda"

"Oh! Me too!"

"Come on…I'm not even sure if I'm gonna go to the freaking date" said Harry as he gazed agitatedly at the TV. Hermione never complained about him dating other girls, and it annoyed him very much, even if he didn't understand why.

"Harry, as much as I hate to see you date girls and then dump them, I want you to at least make her evening special, since you **will **spoil her fantasy of you being a great boyfriend sooner or later" smiled the girl as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah! I've got an idea!" grinned Draco while he watched the TV excitedly. "Why don't you take her out for dinner at some fancy restaurant, buy her some roses or something, and then try to…woo her."

"Well, you know what you should do?" smirked Harry as Hermione sniggered next to him. "Go back to the 1890's when that phrase was last used."

"Hey! Wooing is a dashing phrase!" glared Draco while he was distracted from his TV watching.

"Well, at least it does show that there are some gentlemen left in the world"

"No way Hermione! Chivalry is dead!"

"Ah, well then…you really re a geek for saying such a loser word like 'woo'"

"Hey! I'm not a geek"

"Ok…you're an albino geek"

"Cough**Bookworm**cough"

"This coming from the guy who **squealed **when he saw our library"

"Well, well, at least I have enough time to fix my hair…because, considering the sight of that bushy rat nest you call hair, you've definitively been busy"

"Like your peroxide dyed hair is any better"

"My hair is naturally blond, it has been passed down for generations in the Malfoy family."

"Shut up! Who cares about your hair!?"

"Well, none of the **normal **girls I know have complained about it, except you…poor Hermione, you'll die a virgin"

"Hell is filled with people like you"

Harry smiled as he watched his friends fight, their verbal battles were always so entertaining, and it was just so adorable to see Hermione get red in the face as her agitation grew.

'Uh uh…bad thoughts, **bad** Harry'

"Okay! You win…whatever, I want to watch my soaps"

"Draco…that's gay" said Harry while he dodged the pillow aimed at his head.

"I don't care, I love them!"

"Huh, may I ask why would you watch something so utterly sissy?" smiled Hermione as the pale boy started to blush. "I'm the girl here, and I don't watch that crap"

"Well, I've never seen any soap operas before in my life, and I've discovered that they relax me and make me have nice peaceful thoughts. I love watching the drama that makes me realize my life isn't as horrible as I thought. And if I don't watch them, I don't relax, and if I don't relax, I get angry. I get irritable. And I no longer maintain my charming disposition, so if you both have even the slightest human decency, you will let me watch my soaps immediately and allow me my 60 minutes of peace into my otherwise wretched life"

"…"

"Okay, you can watch you soaps, but if you ask me, you don't need a soap opera, you need to get a life"

Draco just glared evilly as the other teens picked up their things and went outside to spend the day in the garden. Then he smiled, if they could spend more time together, perhaps that would help them realize their mutual feelings.

He could repay their kindness back while helping them become a couple, and when those two finally realized they were meant for each other…then perhaps his debt would be paid off…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter…

And, uh, I'm still not sure about who will take Draco's place as Harry's rival in Hogwarts, I don't think Ron could be him…but, I'm considering everyone.

Please, do NOT ask me to update right after I've posted this chapter.

It's annoying.

YOU are annoying.

So, please have patience and I will try to write a great fanfic!

Thanks for the reviews.

**But…REVIEW AGAIN!**

**Quotes:**

Joyce: "It's an outfit. An outfit that you may never buy."  
Buffy: "But...I looked good in it."  
Joyce: "You looked like a streetwalker."  
Buffy: "But a thin streetwalker."  
Joyce: "..."  
Buffy: "That's probably not gonna' be the winning argument, is it?"

"Yeah sure…I just know your pizza delivery career will take you so many exciting places, Xander."

**-Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.**

"Well she said she wants to slather my body with stuff and lick it off me. I'm not even sure what "slathering" is, but I definitely wanna be a part of it."

**-Friends.**

Joey: Look... I need to rent The English Patient.  
Pacey: May I suggest to you a movie that does not completely blow?"  
Joey: No, because it was on cable last night and put the baby to sleep. In fact, its the only thing that puts the baby to sleep, because the baby never sleeps. And if the baby doesn't sleep, then I don't sleep, and if I don't sleep, I get angry. I get irritable. And I no longer maintain my sunny disposition. So Pacey, if you have even the slightest bit of human decency you will rent this movie to me immediately and bring 181 minutes of peace into my otherwise wretched life.  
Pacey: Alright but in my professional opinion, you don't need a video store, you need a pharmacy.

**-Dawson's Creek.**


	5. Catfights and new rivals

**Uncommon Feelings**

**Author: **commoner  
**Rating: **_PG-13  
_**Category: **_Drama  
_**Subcategories: **_Romance/Adventure/Action_  
**Keywords: **_Harry, Hermione, Slytherin  
_**Spoilers:**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter story that will deal with events happening in an alternate universe in which Harry's godparents are the Grangers. I will actually follow the HP plot but with some changes.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is MINE…ha ha, as IF! I own nothing. Zero, nada!  
**A/N:** This chapter is about Harry finally leaving the muggle world and our trio's grand entrance into Hogwarts. We get to see a little of Hermione's bitchy side, Harry and Draco show some playboy behavior and I'll finally show who will be part of the Gryffindor's Golden Trio…

"when speaking**"**

'when thinking**'**

_when flashbacks._

**Uncommon Feelings**

_Chapter Five Catfights and new rivals_

* * *

Leaving one's family wasn't easy.

This was concluded by Hermione as she tearfully hugged her mother for the sixth time. Summer vacations were over, and now was the time to go to Hogwarts.

She had always loved school, ever since she was a little girl she had been exited by it. But now, it seemed a little scary, specially since she had to leave her parents alone for many months.

She contemplated this as she stood back and watched everyone say their goodbyes. Even when she had Harry and Draco to keep her company, she still felt anxious, especially when she thought of being separated from them.

Although she had worked really hard over the summer to become the perfect Slytherin girl, she still had her doubts about it. Draco had told explained that you were assigned to a house when you passed though some weird test in which you had to talk with a magical hat.

She hoped all her efforts were enough, since she didn't want to imagine how her life would be if she was separated from Harry.

It was true that she feared being left without friends, but to her, Harry was more than a friend, and he was also more than family. Harry was her other half, she could always know what he was thinking and she understood him as well as he did her.

The idea of spending seven years of her life alienated from him terrified her, even more if he found some other girl who would take her place.

Hermione knew that Harry liked to date girls, and even if it did bother her sometimes, she just accepted it because he actually never neglected their friendship just because he was going out with some bimbo girl.

But there were times when she wondered about what would happen if Harry actually fell in **love** with one of those girls. Where would that leave her?

"Hey, Hermione! Don't cry!"

Harry turned around when he heard Draco's words, he tensed when he saw Hermione's sad and teary eyes. He hated seeing her cry, whenever it happened it made him feel helpless and angry.

He hugged his godmother for the last time and walked over to the girl. He knew she was having a rough time saying goodbye, she was going to leave her family for a while after all.

But even when he felt sad about her leaving her family, he couldn't bear it if she decided she wanted to stay. If she did that, he would probably only last a couple of days on Hogwarts.

Life without her seemed dull, even if he was suddenly the most famous guy on the magical world. She was his first everything, first friend, first precious person, first love…

'Now isn't the time to think about that' he chided himself.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry as he came to stand next to her.

"Yes, I'm just fine. I was only being a little melodramatic" said Hermione with a watery smile.

"Fine? You're shaking."

"Well, it's because of the excitement you know, we're gonna go to a new school and learn lots of new stuff" said Hermione.

Harry took hold of her hand and noticed she was trembling and her limb was a little cold. "We don't have to do this Hermione" he said finally when he saw how nervous she was.

"Of course we do, Harry" smiled Hermione feebly as she gathered strength. "This is what you're meant to do, and I want to stay by your side through it all"

"It doesn't matter to me if you're gonna be unhappy 'Mione" said Harry as he peeked into her honey eyes. "If you don't want to go, we wont go!"

Hermione looked at her best friend and felt her heart turn into mush when she noticed how worried he was about her.

'I'm so selfish…'

She wiped her tears and took a shuddering breath, then she smiled at the boy and hugged him briefly.

"I'm gonna be okay…I **do** want to go Harry. I do"

"I want a hug also!"

Both teen turned around and laughed as Draco pouted handsomely while Hermione's mother scrubbed imaginary dirt off his nose.

They continued to say goodbye to the Grangers, promising to owl them soon. Harry's birthday gift from Draco and his father had been a snowy white owl that he had named Hedwig.

He had been ecstatic when he saw his new pet, especially when the Malfoys explained that owl post was the fastest way to deliver news and he noticed Hermione's relieved smile.

"Molly dear, look at those muggles!"

Draco, Harry and Hermione sharply turned around to look at the person who had shouted happily. It was a red haired man, who, judging by the same shade of color on everyone else, was passing by surrounded by his family.

Draco tensed as he recognized the Weasleys, his father had warned him about the mischievous twins and the snobbish prefect boy, but he knew nothing about the tall gangly boy who glared at him with clear contempt.

Harry noticed that as the family rushed to get to the train, many eyes widened as they saw his scar on his forehead, but one of the boys clearly had a gleam of envy in his eyes as they swept quickly across his expensive looking clothes.

"Mom…I think that was **Harry Potter**!" whispered loudly the only girl to her kind looking mother.

Hermione smiled as she saw the woman softly scold her daughter for being rude before shooting them a gentle smile as they passed by.

"Those were the Weasleys" said a serious Draco when the family had gone.

"Why do you say that with such a sulky tone?" asked Harry. He watched as Hermione took her trunk from her father and kissed both her parents goodbye one last time.

"Their family may have a good reputation, and although the mother and father are quite alright, their sons are very prejudiced" said Draco.

"About what?"

"They never believed Dumbledore when he told them that my dad wasn't really working for Voldemort, and whenever they get a chance they spread rumors about us Malfoys in Hogwarts" said Draco somberly.

"We'll just deal with them when we get there" said Harry calmly. "But I'm actually concerned about the looks the tall guy holding a rat shot at you and Hermione."

"Yeah, I noticed. I thought it was pretty normal that he looked at me like that, but he shot the same look at Hermione."

"I don't like it, guess we'll figure that one out later" said Harry while he watched as Hermione approached them smiling. "But don't mention it to Hermione, I don't want her to worry"

"Ditto" said Draco as he carried his trunk, it was heavy, and he was thankful that the Grangers had some servants carry his other trunks for him into the train.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked a weary Eleanor Granger as they entered the deluxe car on the station's parking lot.

"They're smart kids honey" said George as he stoked his beloved sports car . "They know to stay out of trouble"

"Oh, I know I'm being ridiculous" smiled ruefully the woman. "But I worry about Hermione so much, and I am so attached to Harry and Draco both."

"And knowing that will help them if they have problems" said George as his eyes glazed over while he admired his new car. "Wont it my gorgeous, oh, you have been soiled, what dirty and foul creatures pigeons are, to ruin your perfect clean look."

"George are you talking to the car again?"

"Well, it did seduce me. All red and sporty."

"Heh, Little two-door tramp" smirked Elle as she kicked the car lightly.

"ELEANOR DON'T!"

* * *

"Oh! It's so hot!" said a smiling Hermione as she squeezed between the two boys. "I wish I could have worn a more skimpy dress"

"Ha! As if we would let you Hermione" smirked Draco as the girl pouted. "But even I have to say that dress doesn't only look hot, but ugly also!"

"You shouldn't talk!" grinned Hermione. "Looks like the two most hideous shirts in the world got married and you're wearing their baby"

"Why you!"

"Hey you both, shut up already! We have to find a free place" said Harry as soon as they stepped into the crowded train.

The trio started walking and searching for a free compartment but they got annoyed when a lot of people started whispering on the corridors as soon as they saw Harry.

Draco took care of that, though. All he had to do was to shoot his trademark I'm-an-evil-and-rich-bastard-so-look-away-or-DIE glare and everyone scooted to their own carriages.

They finally found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and they all sighed as they finally slumped over the cushy seats. Hermione looked positively murderous because she had noticed the silly looks of love many girls had sent to Harry, and the nasty glares sent her way also.

'Bitches are bitches, even in this world'

"Everyone is looking at me with such admiration that it's not even funny" groaned Harry as he swept his feet over Hermione's legs.

"Yeah, well you'll have to get used to it pal" smirked Draco as he sat next to Hermione and stretched his long limbs. "Although some of those girls looked pretty hot if I may say so"

"Yeah, I bet I'll have a lot of fun in this school" bragged Harry, then saw Hermione's angry look and rushed. "HEALTHY fun, I mean, like playing monopoly with them, and stuff…"

"Yeah right! I bet you're gonna be playing a lot of **games** with those pretty ladies…" trailed off Draco as he nervously glanced at the enraged girl next to him.

"YOU PAIR OF MACHOS!" snarled an enraged Hermione. "We haven't even arrived at school and you're already making plans to screw over some poor girl's heart!"

"Come one Hermione" smiled Harry gently as he nudged her with his feet. "You know we don't mean it!"

"Yeah, it's not as if we're gonna have sex at our age" said Draco as he rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I don't care" grumbled a calmer Hermione. "Those girls still get their hearts crushed"

"Hermione, honestly" drawled an annoyed Harry. "Have you seen those girls? They don't care about me or Draco, all they care about is popularity, and snatching the best guy"

"Yeah, I mean dating them is kind of like a deal" said Draco. "They get what they want, and we get what we need!"

"Heh, dating is like prostitution, only you don't always get what you pay for" smirked Harry.

"Urg, I don't want to hear you talk about this anymore" said Hermione. "Do whatever you like, just don't let me hear it"

"It's not our fault your so PMSing these days" teased Draco wanting to test how angry she could get before she flipped.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" trailed off Hermione as she heard loud footsteps outside their compartment.

Suddenly their door was sliding open and there stood two boys and one girl. The girl was a pretty but dull looking one, although she had a glint of mischief in her eyes that made the blue orbs sparkle, she had strawberry blond hair that looked brittle and unkempt, and a bitchy look of contempt on her face that instantly angered Hermione.

The taller boy, who seemed to be the leader, was one of the Weasley boys the trio had seen before. He was very tall and his whole skin seemed covered in freckles, he also had fiery red hair, with baby blue eyes that were really striking but he had an air of smugness that made Harry's hackles rise.

The last one was a pretty normal looking guy: he had sandy colored hair, doe-like brown eyes, but he had a scary looking smile on his lips. This boy was nowhere as tall as the other one, but with the smile that seemed to reek something dangerous, he possessed an intimidating presence that annoyed the hell out of Draco right away.

"So, it's true" smirked the red haired boy as he shot looks of disgust at the other teens. "Harry Potter is gonna attend Hogwarts this year"

"You know me?" said Harry while he narrowed his eyes.

"We know all about you **Harry**" simpered the blond girl while she smirked at the look of hatred she received from Hermione.

"We simple came to introduce ourselves" stated calmly the smiling boy as he scarily looked at Draco right in the eye. "I'm Seamus Finnegan"

"I'm Ron Weasley" said the red haired boy.

"And I'm Lavender Brown, pleased to meet you" purred the silly girl to Harry and Draco's amusement, and Hermione's rage.

"We also already know that you're Draco Malfoy" smirked Ron as the blond boy tensed. "I mean you're a living copy of your father, the weird looks, and the same love for dark art's"

"Neither Draco nor his father have anything to do with the dark arts" snarled Hermione as she rounded on the red haired boy. "And if by looks you mean they're both devastatingly handsome, well yes, in that you are right"

"Ah! We know these two" smiled eerily Seamus pointing at Harry and Draco as he approached the girl. "But who are **you**?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry and Draco's best friend!" stated proudly the girl as the two mentioned boys smirked behind her.

"Mhh…I had heard from my Dad that Potter seemed to be living with some muggles, guess this girl is the daughter of the folks taking care of him" said Ron.

Lavender stood right in front of the smaller girl and smiling evilly she crossed her arms. "So, in other words, this girl's a mudblood"

Many things ensued after that comment. Harry growled as he yanked Hermione behind him while he approached the blond girl menacingly. But Seamus stood calmly in his way with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Draco just bumped roughly his shoulder into Ron's as the red head tried to get to Harry and just looked at him with a menacing scowl while the tall boy just smirked and stood his ground.

But Hermione had remembered that Draco told her that many people bullied muggle borns, and that she had to be strong for herself and put a stop to that, for her sake as well as Harry's, as to not create problems in Slytherin later.

She couldn't let this girl insult her and leave unscathed of this, Lavender wanted to intimidate her and make her turn to Harry and Draco for protection so she could ridicule her more.

Lavender wanted to humiliate her and she could already see that the blond bitch had planned to make her life impossible at Hogwarts.

Well damn it, she was going to go down fighting.

"AAAAH MY FACE! YOU SLUT! LET GO!"

All the boys just turned around and looked startled at the sight of Hermione on Lavender's back yanking on the blonde's hair while blood continued to ooze from a deep gash on the slutty girl's right cheek.

"Bloody Hell! She's gonna kill Lavender" exclaimed a stunned Ron.

"She shouldn't have said that, Hermione's temper is a force not to be reckoned with. I've dealed with it already" smirked nastily Draco. "And believe me, she may be small, but she's** very **strong"

"You know what? My bleeding sympathies to you both" smiled calmly Seamus as he walked away from an obviously delighted Harry who kept on watching Hermione beat the shit out of the other girl.

"Yeah, I think Lavender ruined it, but we actually came here for a good reason" said Ron while seriously turning to Harry. "We came here so I could offer you a chance to mingle with the **right** crowd"

"Yes, it woudn't be good for Harry Potter's reputation if he was associated with a death eater's son and a psychotic muggle born" stated Seamus calmly as they all tensed, while ignoring the catfight behind them.

"Thanks" smiled Harry while his eyes narrowed. "But no thanks actually, I think I can distinguish which is the **right** crowdby myself, dipshits"

"Huh, guess you've been around muggle for way too long" smirked an annoyed Ron. "Wait till everyone finds out Harry Potter's a muggle loving wuss with a death eater's son as a friend"

"Your reputation will be ruined" deadpanned Seamus.

"My reputation will be alright" said Harry as he glared at them. "Now get your bitch outta this compartment and make sure she watches her mouth next time"

Hermione let go of the beaten girl and watched satisfied as her two best friends grinned happily along with her as they watched the other two boys carry the girl outside quickly while glaring at them.

"Damn girl, remind me to never mess with you!"

* * *

After that incident the train ride was completely relaxed, and the trio spent the remaining of the trip goofing around and napping.

Hermione suddenly got up and left to find the bathroom, so she left the two boys alone so they could talk about guy's stuff while she was away.

On her way through the corridors she saw Ron and the smiling boy picking on one lonely guy who just stood there leaning against a wall while taking in the insults with a poker face.

She silently approached the scene and realized that the boy those two were teasing actually had an intimidating aura around him. They boy was tall and slim like Harry, but he also had an air of grace she could relate to Draco.

This guy had lovely tanned skin with ebony black hair that grazed his shoulder, and he had beautiful pale olive eyes with long lashes. But his handsome face was stern looking and it gave an air of sulkiness.

Although judging from the tightening jaw, he wasn't going to last very long with his plan of ignoring the other boys.

Hermione squared her shoulders and stomped over the three boys, Ron and Seamus immediately threw a calculating glance at her infuriated face and just glared at the boy leaning on the wall.

As Hermione started cussing at the two bullies, the lazy looking boy just stared surprised at her. Had Hermione been watching him, she would have been surprised at the sight of him chuckling amusedly when she shoved Ron and Seamus out of the way.

"Fuck off!" snarled Hermione and then sighed deeply before turning around to look at the other boy.

She was surprised when he just approached her slowly with a fierce look in his face, she just stood straight and looked up to stare at him eye to eye.

'Is he angry because a girl stood up for him?'

"Stupid girl, I didn't need you to defend me"

The boy just smirked as he saw the petite girl turn red and start sputtering in anger, she was one of the most expressive persons he had encountered.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE- "

"But thank you anyways" interrupted calmly the boy.

Hermione looked at his face startled, and then she watched amazingly as a big grin started to form on the otherwise stern looking face. She saw him lift his arm and just when she thought he would slap her or something, he surprised her.

He patted her head.

"Hey, stop petting me, I'm not a dog!" said Hermione blushing at the childish action.

"Heh, sorry. It's just I've never met someone who would stick up for a stranger" said the boy calmly as he bowed to her. "My name is Blaise Zabini"

Hermione just stared at the over polite boy and slowly started to grin happily, she liked this guy's attitude, and perhaps he would be a good friend in the future.

"Hermione Granger"

Blaise smiled at the small girl, she gave a feeling of innocence and had a friendly aura; he wasn't one to befriend people on a whim, he actually didn't have many friends, but he had a feeling that if he befriended her, he would have a lot of fun.

"Well Hermione, I must leave to chance into my robes since we're almost at Hogwarts" said Blaise as the girl shivered in excitement.

"Really?! Ah! But I wanted to find the bathroom. Do you know where it is?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm…it's right ahead, just passing a couple more carriages" answered Blaise as he went on the opposite direction.

"Hey!"

He turned around and was startled to see the mischievous grin on Hermione's face.

"If you don't mind, perhaps later you could join me and my friends? asked Hermione brightly. "You're a pretty interesting guy, and I would like to be your friend!"

Blaise just smiled softly at the sincerity in her, she was a nice girl, quite unlike the pureblooded snobby chicks his family forced him to befriend.

"Well, ok"

He stared as the girl smiled even more brightly as she waved him goodbye and ran quickly in the opposite direction. If those friends of hers were as interesting as her, he would really take on her offer.

After all, if he was going to spend seven years living in school, then he might as well befriend the most entertaining persons on Hogwarts.

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't gone out to find her yet" smirked Draco as he watched his friend fidget.

"I'm just worried, that's all. It's been a while since she left, and I bet we'll soon arrive at Hogwarts" said Harry.

Draco sighed as he watched the boy slump over his seat and force himself to relax. He had noticed before, that whenever Hermione was out of Harry's sight he tended to get tense, almost as if he feared she would disappear.

"Honestly Harry. What the matter with you both?" said Draco seriously. "It's obvious there's some kind of attraction between you and yet you continue to ignore it"

Harry glared menacingly at his best friend, but them sighed when he realized Draco would be very persistent about this matter.

"Hermione and I have a very special friendship. I would never risk it."

"You say that, but perhaps it has something to do with that fact that she's you god sister?" asked Draco as the other boy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's not that. I mean, if we wanted to get together, nothing would be in our way, and we're actually not family"

"Then why? I mean you both act already as a couple, you care a lot about each other and do scary stuff like finishing each other's sentences"

"I don't want to imagine the idea that if something went wrong and we ended in bad terms, she would never be my best friend again" said Harry angrily.

"That's stupid you know. Besides, at this point, it's obvious it's gonna happen sooner or later" said Draco. "Come on Harry. It was pretty obvious you we're dying of jealousy when me and my dad met her."

"No! I was not!" replied angrily Harry as he watched Draco lift a blond eyebrow mockingly. "Hmm…well okay, I was so"

"I have the feeling a lot of guys are gonna be interested in her when we arrive at Hogwarts"

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know, you've seen how she attracts attention, I mean she's so adorable, even when she turns a little scary when she's angry" said Draco. "I can see already a lot of guys will be wanting to ask her out"

"Heh, they can try…" said Harry smirking. "Although I can't imagine her dating someone, she's so clumsy and childish"

"Yeah…and she's also tomboyish, Hermione sometimes acts so much as a boy the only proof she's a girl are her boobs" said Draco as he and Harry laughed together.

Suddenly both boys sensed deathly vibes and slowly turned around as they saw their door sliding open. Slowly Hermione stepped inside the compartment with an ugly scowl on her pretty face.

"They do say, boys, that verbal insults hurt more than physical pain" smiled eerily Hermione as she approached the scared stiff boys. "They are of course wrong, as you will soon discover...when I pluck your eyes out of your sockets"

"HOLY MOTHER!"

"Hermione we didn't mean it! I mean it was Draco who started it!"

"Stupid scarred shithead! You're supposed to back me up!

Both guys gulped as she lifted her arms slowly, and when they closed their eyes fearfully they were surprised to hear Hermione snort and then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! You're such a pair of nancy boys!" said Hermione as she sat in front of the stunned boys. "You actually thought I would hit you or something? I already had a fight earlier!"

"Whoa! Why are you in such a good mood suddenly?" asked Draco

Hermione giggled happily as both boys stared suspiciously at her, she looked very excited over something.

"Is it because you beat the shit outta the Lavender chick?" asked Draco.

"Nuh-uh…"

"Then you're excited because school's gonna start soon and you'll be able to study a lot?" asked Harry while shuddering at the thought.

"Nope!" smiled Hermione happily. "It's because I've just done a very good deed!"

"…"

"A good deed?" asked Draco dubiously.

"Yes. I'm expecting a big karmic reward any second now" smirked Hermione.

She proceeded to tell them about the encounter with the boy named Blaise Zabini and how she had fended off Ron and Seamus. Harry and Draco were slightly curious about the guy, it seemed he had left a good impression on Hermione, since she wanted them to meet him.

"I think he could become a good friend!" smiled sheepishly Hermione.

"Zabini huh? I known him a little, but I've never actually spoke with the guy" said Draco. "He must have liked you, otherwise he woudn't have agreed to meet us also. I heard he's a pretty much a loner"

Harry tensed at the idea that this Zabini guy might have developed a crush over Hermione, and vice versa. But upon looking at Hermione's sincere and happy face he concluded that she, at least, didn't harbor any romantic feeling towards the other boy.

Suddenly they heard a lot of noise on the corridors and voices informing they were about to arrive at Hogwarts. They all changed into their school robes, and both boys turned around as Hermione changed into a pair of jeans due to the cold weather.

Harry looked outside while his friends started lugging their trunks and baggage out of the compartment, and he smiled when he saw the amazing landscape while the sun started setting.

'I have the feeling I'm gonna like this place'

* * *

Snape hated dealing with students.

He knew this.

Dumbledore knew this. He knew Dumbledore knew this.

So he couldn't help but be irritated at the fact that the crazy man had assigned him to deal with the first years instead of McGonagall.

"Students please be quiet" he said surly to the over excited first years.

He started to grow more agitated after he noticed none of them were paying him any attention, and were instead talking amongst themselves.

"Hey…" growled Snape after his third failed attempt at silencing the troublesome students.

'They're ignoring…**me**?'

"SHUT UP BRATS!" he yelled with a somber voice and was satisfied to see everyone turned around fearfully to look at him. He then proceeded to inform them about the sorting ceremony and told them to form a line based on last names, which they surprisingly did without protesting.

Just before he turned around to lead them inside, he noticed that Draco, who was his godson, was laughing with, judging by the famous scar, Harry Potter.

He had the feeling that if Potter was just like his father, him and Draco would stir a lot of trouble in Hogwarts. He also noticed a girl laughing along happily with both boys, he wondered who the girl was to have caught the attention of those two.

"Excuse me…could you help me find my toad?" asked a timid voice at Hermione. She turned around to look at a slightly round boy with a miserable look on his chubby face.

"Um…sure, when was the last time you saw you toad?" asked Hermione gently as she walked away from Harry and Draco while she scanned their surroundings.

The boy looked so unhappy, it made her feel sad, so she really wanted to help him.

'Another good deed! HELL YEAH!'

"Um…five minutes ago, but Ron Weasley took Trevor and then told me he had lost him" said the boy sadly.

"Don't mind that jerk. I'm sure we'll find Trevor quite-" trailed Hermione as she located the frog lying on one of the steps on the entrance Hall. "I think I found him!"

"OH! Thank you!" smiled happily the boy. "My name's Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you!"

"Heh, you're welcome Nev. I'm Hermione Granger"

"So **you're** Hermione Granger" said a bitchy voice behind her. "You're the little slut who keeps hogging Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione turned around to glare at a bunch of girls with scowls on their faces. She noticed two of them were twins, and the rest looked like copies of Lavender.

"Yeah, that's me. Got a problem?" sneered Hermione menacingly.

"What's up with that attitude?" growled one of the twins. "You think you're better than us?"

"She's a pretty and decent girl. You're a bunch of ugly sluts. So I would have to say yes."

All the girls turned around to look at Blaise who calmly wrapped a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulders and shot death glares at the other girls who walked away scared.

Hermione sighed relieved over the fact that she woudn't have to fight again, then smiled at Blaise thankfully. The boy just squeezed her shoulders one last time, wished her quietly good luck and then went to take his place.

She relaxed and allowed herself to calmly look around at the excited faces around her, everyone was anxiously waiting for the moment to enter the Great Hall.

In a short moment she would be sorted, and she hoped Draco's plans were successful, in any case, she wanted to take this calmly and not get nervous.

She was best friends with the boy who lived, and the son of one of the most powerful families in the magical world. She already had three enemies and a bunch of girls were against her. One of those girls probably wanted to kill her, and that scary looking professor was staring at her.

Nothing could go more wrong than that, right?

"I heard we have to wrestle with a troll to get sorted!"

On second thought…

* * *

Writing this chapter was so much fun.

I hope you're satisfied with it!

Now you finally know who I've chosen to represent the Gryffindor's Golden Trio.

I'm also planning to find Hermione another best friend, since she needs someone to take over Harry's place when the boy is doing his playboy stuff with Draco.

I've laid a HUGE hint about who's gonna be it…review and tell me your guesses!

**REVIEW **

And I might update sooner…or later.

**Quotes:**

"Dating is prostitution, man, only you don't always get what you pay for." - **Hyde, "That 70s Show"**

"Looks like the two most hideous shirts in the world got married and you're wearing their baby." **- Drake, "Drake and Josh"**

Willow : A good deed.

Anya : Yes. I'm expecting a big karmic reward any second now.

**-Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Spike : You know what? My bleeding sympathies to Warren.

**-Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**


	6. Slutty underwear and Severuses

**Uncommon Feelings**

**Author: **commoner  
**Rating: **_PG-13  
_**Category: **_Drama  
_**Subcategories: **_Romance/Adventure/Action_  
**Keywords: **_Harry, Hermione, Slytherin  
_**Spoilers:**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter story that will deal with events happening in an alternate universe in which Harry's godparents are the Grangers. I will actually follow the HP plot but with some changes.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. And also, anything you might find in this fanfic related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson's Creek, Friends, or other series is strictly inspiration, no money is being made from this.  
**A/N:** Snape's such a Dumbledore bitch, snigger

"when speaking**"**

'when thinking**'**

_when flashbacks._

* * *

**Uncommon Feelings**

_Chapter Six Home Sweet Home_

As Snape watched the bunch of giggling, trembling and shocked teenagers enter the Great Hall, he couldn't help but notice that Malfoy, Potter and the bushy haired girl were the only ones who were keeping their cool.

He smirked remembering how he had behaved the same way when he had arrived for the first time at Hogwarts, so many years ago; and he could already see that those three had a good head on their shoulders.

'Unlike the rest of this stupid brats'

He watched dispassionately while he stood on the great doorway as all the first years walked uneasily to the stool where the sorting hat was placed. He even snorted as he watched the Longbottom kid stumble over his long robes.

His face must have shown some contempt because soon Hagrid came to stand next to him chuckling, he wondered if the man ever got annoyed at the stares people kept on sending his way, even after most people in Hogwarts already knew him.

"What's so funny?" growled Snape menacingly at the huge man.

"N'thing Professor, just that 'nyone watching you might imagine you're 'bout to kill all those poor kids"

"What nonsense are you talking about, stupid giant" smirked Snape nastily at Hagrid, the man at least had the decency to speak quietly so the passing students could only hear the low mumblings between the two scary teachers.

"You have murder written all over your face Snape" sniggered Hagrid as the Potions master slumped against the doorway sulking.

"It's just…one day, the campus is completely bare, empty. The next, there are children everywhere...like locusts"

"Locusts?"

"Yes, locusts crawling around, mindlessly bent on feeding and mating. Destroying everything in sight in their relentless, pointless desire to exist."

Hagrid had to give credit to the man, he had managed to deliver the slightly deranged speech without twitching manically, which at least reassured Hagrid that the potion's teacher's patience was until now, at a normal level.

"Well, oy do enjoy these pep talks. 'Ave you ever considered, given your abhorrence of children, that school teacher was not, perhaps, your true vocation?" asked Hagrid with a straight face.

"Of course I have, but it was this or continue being labeled as a Death Eater…"

"That and the fact that you'd do anything Professor Dumbledore asks you to…"

"This coming from the man who knits socks for the old man, half-breed" sneered Snape mockingly.

"Oh, that's rich, especially since everyone knows you're Dumbledore's man-bitch" smiled Hagrid happily as the Potions teacher sputtered indignantly, and then, ooooh, there was the manic twitch on Snape's eyebrow.

Hagrid really had a deeply hidden sadistic side to him.

He had developed it after so many years from keeping a shit eating fake smile on his face whenever someone cracked a joke about Giants.

"Either way, have you noticed? The Potter boy finally came to Hogwarts" muttered Snape as both he and the giant man turned to look at the messy haired boy who was smirking cockily as the first boy to be sorted started trembling from fear.

"Aye, it seems this year is goin' to be very interesting"

* * *

This definitively was going to be a piece of cake, mused Harry as he felt everyone's shocked gazes while he proudly displayed his scarred forehead. 

All those annoying weaklings were already awing at him, and he hadn't even done anything, which meant that owning this school was going to be easier than he, Hermione and Draco had expected.

The blonde boy himself was enjoying all the attention already, since he was practically born into the spotlight –what with being the son of a famous ex-Death Eater- and he was finally having the chance to make a name for himself instead of owing up to the Malfoy family's reputation.

Hermione was, well Hermione was being herself, rambling about how much magic she already knew and how she would obviously end up in Slytherin, since it seemed the other houses lacked in ambition and that it looked to her that Slytherin was far more powerful than the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses, making most of the kids around her shoot angry glares at her.

Harry smirked, knowing Hermione all too well, and as he observed her fake smirks and scowls he could tell that she was already pretty annoyed about having to act the snobbish and bratty part, but she had to, at least until they all got sorted into Slytherin and gained everyone's respect.

Which of course he could pretty much assure was going to take at the most, one or two weeks, since he could already feel the curious and respectful glances most people in the Slytherin table were throwing at him.

He supposed everyone was expecting him to do something exciting now, since he was pretty much a celebrity, he supposed they all thought he might act all snobbish and bratty like most rich kids in this school, and while he loved to play that part any day, tonight he wanted to try something more original and _**extreme**_…

Because he was Harry Potter, and he did not follow, he _**led.**_

* * *

Hermione watched across from some tall dude's shoulder in front of her as Harry started to get a glint in his emerald eyes and as a full blown smile started to form on his face.

'Uh oh…'

She tensed slightly, knowing that such a manic looking smile on Harry could only mean trouble, but then again, everything Harry did tended to end in trouble.

She knew she should still be trying to act the snobbish and bratty role since everyone's eyes were on her and the rest of first years, and if she could leave a good impression on the Slytherins now it would be a great chance, but as always Harry was messing with her concentration.

She rolled her eyes, and gazed detachedly as the Professor continued to call her classmates names; she stumbled slightly as Lavender Brown shoved her shoulder roughly against her own much smaller frame as the other girl was called up front to begin her sorting.

'Psycho Barbie, you're going _**down**_!'

Hermione was anything _but_ a pushover.

And so what if she got herself on the receiving end of Professor McGonagall's death glare as she stuck out her foot while Lavender Brown marched haughtily towards the Gryffindor table?

She guessed that seeing the blond girl stumble and fall down to the floor while showing Hermione and the rest of the Great Hall that the tacky girl preferred to wear nothing but slutty underwear underneath her robes was as much as a karmic reward as she was gonna get in her life.

Besides, the cheers and applause the Slytherin table sent her guarantied her place in the house pretty much.

"Miss Granger, can you explain to me why would you care to do something so rude and unlady-like to Miss Brown here? Aren't you friends?" asked an annoyed McGonagall.

"Oh, we're friends alright Professor, I mean except when she threatens me with stupid little menaces and I respond with honest and straightforwardness" smiled Hermione innocently as everyone around her sniggered. "I like to think we have a pretty good relationship"

Professor McGonagall's lips trembled slightly, as if she was about to smile, but in that moment Lavender came to stand directly in front of Hermione with her face red and fuming.

"You BITCH! How dare you trip my foot like that, you retarded ugly SLUT!"

"Miss Brown!" screamed a scandalized McGonagall.

"Not only are you clumsy, Lavender, it seems your sight is impaired, since I'm not the one wearing Fuck-Me underwear, and yet you call **ME** a slut?" smirked Hermione evilly.

Lavender turned even redder as everyone started to laugh again, and she was just about to hex Hermione right in front of everyone in the great Hall, including Dumbledore who was looking quite amused by the way, but luckily Professor McGonagall prevented it, and managed to get the Gryffindor girl to her table with of course, twenty points deducted from Gryffindor and detention everyday for the next week.

But all Hermione got was a stern "Get in line Miss Granger" from the Transfiguration Professor, who actually seemed pretty impressed with the curly haired girl.

'Guess no one can resist the patented Hermione Granger doe eyes'

* * *

'Props Hermione, props' Draco thought as he watched amusedly while the whole Great Hall roared with laughter and cheered for his curly haired friend. 

He supposed now everyone in Slytherin was pretty impressed with her, so basically now he and Harry had nothing left to worry about, the plan was going on smoothly.

Now was time for the fun to begin.

Draco watched quizzically as Harry grinned at him from across the Great hall, and then he started sniggering as he watched his friend start to take off his school robes while sighing and panting huskily, as if he was actually all hot and bothered in a room that was actually ass-freezing cold.

'You filthy cheater, Harry. A pox upon you, that was my idea!' thought Draco amusedly.

Harry even dared to unbutton his jacket to show off the slightly tight black shirt underneath, this combined with his tall frame and handsome looking face made him look far older and sexier than before.

And of course, almost all the girls in every house swooned and stared at him, there were even girls quite older fawning over the raven haired boy who was looking quite happy with his clever idea; no one dared to reprimand him, not even the Professors, and when it seemed that one of the cross looking guys were about to complain about his outfit, Harry just glared darkly at him, and said guy shut up instantly.

'The prick just had to go and brag his physique' thought Draco impressed, he had expected Harry to pick a fight or something but his friend had thought out an even better idea.

But _**bloody hell**_, he had also wanted to make a ruckus on his first day in Hogwarts! Draco guessed he would have to make do with his own reputation as a Malfoy pureblood, all snobby and evil-spawn whatever, at least until he got a chance to step out of his friend's shadow, but that was alright for now.

Draco had his friends, reputation , devilishly good looks and life at Hogwarts was just beginning.

* * *

After all was said and done, Hermione had to congratulate herself on her good work; it seemed that even though some students disagreed with her muggle born nature, Slytherin house had embraced her completely. 

It might have had something to do with the towering forms of Harry and Draco at each side of her, but Hermione preferred to think the success was due to her grand scheming.

They sat each next to each other, with Hermione in the middle of course; both boys seemed to send a silent warning to everyone in Slytherin –especially to the guys- that messing with the petite girl was off-limits.

Hermione looked around the table and noticed the curious but guarded looks everyone kept sending at her and her friends, she smiled encouragingly at some decent looking girls, and was rewarded with polite nods, which comforted her because it meant perhaps she would be able to get some female friends after all, since not all of them were like Lavender Brown.

Shuddering at the thought, the brown eyed girl turned to look at the Gryffindor table, most of the students were staring at the Headmaster as he gave off the welcome speech to the first years, but she managed to locate some of them that were whispering together and sending dark looks towards her table.

It wasn't surprising to see that the trio of retards (aka Lavender, Ron and Seamus) were the ones taking the lead.

She returned her gaze towards her two best friends who seemed quite bored as the speech progressed, she thought that she should at least listen and pay attention, but the reckless attitude of her best friends seemed to be rubbing off on her, because she also felt annoyed at boring voice of the Headmaster at the moment.

This annoyance only increased as she tuned into Draco and Harry's conversation.

"Yeah, gay lover boys all of them, I know, just look at that Percy Weasley guy staring at the Headmaster, it seems as if his eyes are actually shining!" sniggered cruelly Harry as both boys smirked at the Gryffindor table.

"Remember when Hermione made us watch that movie about the gay guys on the mountain?"

"Lord Of The Rings."

'**Brokeback Mountain**, you retards!' thought Hermione scowling'

"Yeah, it's kind of like that, but they take the word pathetic to another level"

"Ha ha, true indeed Harry! Percy and pathetic have after all the same letter at the beginning."

"A nerdy personality, ugly looks and dorkiness, all rolled into a pretty package "

Hermione rolled her eyes at the immature conversation going on at both her sides, and instead she tried to remember the sorting ceremony…

_Hermione was positively sure that nothing good could come out of placing the flea-bitten hat in her head, even if she herself was a girl , she never was squeamish about gross looking things, but as soon as she sat on the stool and the hat was in place, she couldn't help but sniff pathetically at the rusty smell emanating from the hat._

"_Why, excuse me Miss, but seeing as I don't have a say on my personal hygiene, I can't ensure being all pretty and pleasant smelling for the sake of girls like you" said a miffed voice inside Hermione's head._

_Her eyes widened as she realized the hat could not only read her thoughts but also communicate. 'I'm sorry um ,oh great Mister Hat, I assure you I don't hold your odd smell against you' she thought somewhat sheepishly._

"_Well, look at that, not only it seems as if you're a polite little thing, you're also quite intelligent, and a horribly good flatterer I might add" said the queery voice inside her head._

"_Oh, well, thank you I guess. It's not every day a magical hat with it's own intelligence praises my wit" smiled sweetly Hermione._

"_Huh, enough sweet talking lady, and let me hear what you have to say about your sorting, since it seems you've already decided in which house you want to be placed."_

"_Mister Hat, actually I do, I know I might have some trouble in the beginning, but I've come to decide that being in Slytherin would be the right choice for me"_

"_Uh huh, and so, you're going to be placed into a house that terrorizes muggle borns and has a fame about being evil just for the sake of the boy who lived?" asked the voice inside her head. Hermione could practically feel the hat smirking as he found and read all her thoughts and plans about helping Harry in Hogwarts with the aid of Draco also._

_She stood silent, expecting the hat to place her in some other house, since it seemed she had done nothing but to insult and lie to the magical hat._

"_It seems to me, that if those two boys weren't by your side, you would never quite accomplish what you have in mind; but you're not only a genius girl, you also have a brave heart and a steely determination, I believe that indeed, the best house for you would be…SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat out loud, making the petite girl wince._

_She removed the hat from her head, and while everyone in the Slytherin house roared and cheered for the girl who had caused a great impression on the students, Hermione thought she heard a small voice whisper "Good luck, little girl" in her mind._

As Hermione smiled happily at the surprising memory, she took hold of her two friend's hands and squeezed them hard while giggling excitedly.

"I can't believe we're actually here! We made it, and we didn't need to pull out the big guns to get the plan to work!" smiled cheerily the girl as her eyes started to shine.

Draco smiled amusedly, the petite girl was so funny to watch. "Um, yeah I know 'Mione; and I guess I will too start to smile crazily as soon as you release my **freaking HAND**!" exclaimed Draco agitatedly as he felt his hand start to turn numb.

"Oh my god, sorry Draco!"

"Ha ha ha, you get hurt by a girl, laaaaaaame Malfoy" sniggered Harry. "And she isn't even mad right now, just sort of weirdly orgasmic kind of happy right now!"

"Orgasmic…EW! I don't wanna have sex related words right now, Harry" scowled Draco while shuddering, and he only scowled harder when the girl and his best friend started to shake from their contained laughter.

"What, little Draco is afraid of words having to do with, you know, men and women, doing outrageous activities with the presence of condoms?" sniggered Harry huskily, he was so relaxed at the moment, not even the outraged looks people were sending the trio while the Headmaster continued his speech could annoy him.

"Dracoo! Don't tell me you still think the old story about the birds and bees is actually real!?" giggled Hermione as she envisioned little Draco admiring curiously the flowers and insects in his Manor's garden.

"Oh, shut up both of you! When I was 7, my mother gave me my sex talk okay? And I'm not sure either of us has ever recovered" mumbled Draco sheepishly as the other two teens only started to muffle their laughs harder.

"Really? Then what? You two had more interesting conversations later on as you hit puberty?" mocked Harry as his friend turned even more red faced.

"Of course NOT! Although, well, last year, due to the amount of excessive fawning over me from all the girls in school, she did question me about….um, my virginity, you know" whispered Draco.

"What? She accused you of popping all the cherries of your innocent schoolmates, even though you're still eleven?"

"Almost twelve, remember I'm actually one year behind" smirked Draco. "So that makes me older than you two"

"We're not very far behind either, old man" grumbled Harry.

"Either way, what did you tell your mother? Knowing you, you must have lied and accepted all the false accusations" grinned Hermione cheekily.

"Absolutely not, it's my dear mum we're talking about after all"

"Then what did you tell her?" questioned Harry while he focused intently on his friend's blushing face, not noticing the shadow that fell behind him and his two companions, nor whispers and giggles from the people around them.

"Why, I told her: 'Mom, I'm not having sex, alright? Not even close. To an embarrassing degree, even"

"Well, well well…So it seems Narcissa was actually right to defend your chastity Draco" sniggered the Potions Master as the three teens turned around to look at him, with shocked and embarrassed looks on their faces. "And to think Lucius and I even thought the rumors to be true."

"HOLY MOTHER, Professor Snape" exclaimed a beet red Draco shocked.

"Oh my god, Oh my GAWD" squealed an embarrassed Hermione as she hid her face in her hands while the intimidating Professor looked on amusedly. "I bet people can actually die of embarrassment, Oh yes, I bet it's been medically proven."

By now even Harry was intimidated by the greasy haired man, mind you, it wasn't the maniac look on his face that creeped him out, it was the curtain of stringy, greasy, smelly hair in front of said man's face.

_Blearg._

"Miss Granger, that has yet to be proved, but that's neither here nor there" smirked evilly the sadistic man as he watched everyone scoot away from the trio of first years and start to clap as the Headmaster prepared the banquet.

By now Draco was hyperventilating.

But even Snape wasn't a completely sadistic bastard, and besides soon everyone was eating happily and not paying attention to his torture of his now favorite three students.

He decided to wait until they got to the Slytherin common room.

Then hopefully he would be able to leave some mental scars on the ickle fickle first years.

* * *

If Harry had to describe in one word his first night in Hogwarts, it would be _**chaotic**_. 

First of all, he had to endure the horrific speech that Professor Snape gave to the new arrivals.

It was quite charming, except when the man dropped words like 'vultures', 'disgrace' and 'shut up you prat, or I'll feed you to the giant squid' and utterly terrorized them all.

Draco had endured it better than the rest of them, but since the greasy man was actually his godfather, the blond had plenty years of handicap.

Harry now wasn't surprised about Draco's falcon's name, which was _**Severus**_, and as he watched his friend pet the giant bird one last time before sending it away he remembered that it was actually a gift from the Potions Professor.

He was though, slightly alarmed when Draco started murmuring 'Kill, Severus, kill', before sending him towards the owlery.

But the one thing he hadn't expected, was the assortment of people assigned to his and Draco's dorm.

All of them looked creepy and very Slytherin-ish (although he was supremely relieved that the boys named Crabbe and Goyle weren't assigned to his dorm, they practically stalked Draco, and one of them stared a little too much at him), but they seemed decent enough.

The Zabini guy that had quickly become Hermione's friend was there too, and even he had to admit the guy was cool, he might even add him into the circle of friends.

So after all the ruckus of the first night there, obviously none of them slept much that night, and Harry awoke the next morning with the vague impression that he was a vampire just risen from the grave.

Although Draco was the one who looked most affected, the guy just woke up, crawled towards his dresser and picked some outfit and went directly towards the Great Hall for coffee.

Harry blinked twice as he watched his best friend drag his feet while checking his hair on the mirror next to the door. Draco seemed to dislike mornings very much indeed judging by the way he cringed at the sunlight.

But Harry just turned around and continued to sleep, at least until he was again awakened, rather rudely, by someone shaking his shoulder.

He closed his eyes against the sunlight that poured through his open bed curtains, and proceeded to politely ask the person to go away.

"Remove you hand **right now**, or I will inflict harm upon your imbecilic person"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, idiot"

He opened his eyes quickly as he sat up on his bed, and stared at Hermione five seconds before he yanked on his beedshets so fast that the girl fell off his bed.

'Hermione!' he said in horror. 'Get out! I'm not decent!'

"It's not like seeing you in boxers is that big a deal Harry" scowled Hermione as she picked herself off the floor. "But if you had been in a thong, the whole school might have heard my terrorized screams"

Harry didn't reply to that, instead he stared at the petite girl in awe…

She looked nothing except sexy in that tight little school uniform, with the pleated skirt (which was too short he noted sourly), and the jacket that showed her modest curves. But that really shocked him was her hair, which seemed to have straightened, and now flowed to her mid back in perfect waves, which only added to her angelic look, what with the huge bambi-like eyes of hers.

For one moment, silence reigned supreme in the Slytherin male dorms.

Then shrieks and yells of 'Hell NO! You're not wearing that' and 'Sod off, Potter!' were heard by all Slytherins.

Draco was lounging royally in the comfy (leather!) love seat in front of the fire, and then everyone in the common room who were looking at him stretching sexily turned around to watch interestedly as Hermione came running from the stairs with an almost naked Harry behind her wearing only a sheet tied around his defined hipbones.

But of course, the conceited prat didn't even pretend to notice.

Draco suspected he didn't even care.

At this point the couple had gained everyone's attention, and even then, they didn't stop arguing, Draco let them continue because well, there was still half and hour until classes began and, hell, he was bored and they entertained him.

His entertainment ended though, when Harry noticed that Pansy Parkinson (aka Slytherin's hoe) was eyeing the tie of his sheet in a way that made him feel distinctly panicky.

Needless to say, not even Harry Potter could handle forty-seven lust crazed girls staring at him like he was a piece of meat, so he retreated to the dorms while everyone talked about the new acquisition of the Slytherin house.

Had he felt like it, Draco could have gone there and yanked on the now famous sheet on his friend's hip, but he supposed it lacked his distinct Malfoyesque subtlety.

He'd much rather spend the free time enjoying the forty-nine steamy stares (except of course Crabbe and Goyle's) directed now at him, he had plenty of Malfoy genes and no morals, so he did just that while lounging comfortably on the fabulous love seat.

"I declare this seat my new throne"

By now Hermione was quite used to her friend's eccentricities, so she only sat on the couch next to the blond, and waited for Harry to descend.

"Malfoy, stop your crazy mumblings"

And so, their morning was pretty and normally calm, except when Harry came from the stairs and every girl sighed in disappointment at his state of clothing.

Then he and Draco proceeded to have a bitch fight over who got to look at his reflection on the magical mirror on the common room.

Said mirror proclaimed them both sex bunnies and started to blow kisses at them, after which they finally left for their first class.

"Double potion's with the Gryffindors" said Draco happily while the trio walked towards the dungeon.

"Oh bugger" murmured Hermione scowling.

"No, no" said Draco radiantly. "Remember when my falcon Severus started hunting those mice on your backyard Hermione?"

"And then literally tore them all to pieces?"

"This time, the mice will be our dear little Gryffindorks"

Indeed.

Kill, Severus, **kill!**

* * *

Oh my, I might have some mental problems. 

Too much Harry Potter can fry your brain faster than any Avada kevadra spell.

Review, bitches!

And you flamers, get a life, you cowardly vultures, instead of bugging me with your retarded messages, I wish you all pain and insanity and damn you all to the uttermost pits of hell.


	7. Another evil plot

**Uncommon Feelings**

**Author: **commoner  
**Rating: **_PG-13  
_**Category: **_Drama  
_**Subcategories: **_Romance/Adventure/Action_  
**Keywords: **_Harry, Hermione, Slytherin  
_**Spoilers:**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
_**Summary:** This is a Harry Potter story that will deal with events happening in an alternate universe in which Harry's godparents are the Grangers. I will actually follow the HP plot but with some changes.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. And also, anything you might find in this fanfic related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dawson's Creek, Friends, or other series is strictly inspiration, no money is being made from this.  
**A/N:** People…please remember that this is fanfiction, so if I want to, I can make all these characters act like real grown ups…so even if they seem really out of character, that's the way I wanted to portray them!

I really wanted to try out the whole notes thingy. Tell me if I managed well, and hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing it.

"when speaking**"**

'when thinking**'**

_when flashbacks._

**Uncommon Feelings**

_Chapter Seven-It's the same feeling_

The weather outside rested heavily on Draco's mood. It was cloudy and morose, your typical August day in England, and it was horribly affecting his concentration.

Really, who ever expected any normal person to pay attention to Professor Binns? Draco rarely did, and he –along with Hermione- was one of the best students of his year so far.

So instead of listening to the _boring_ tales of Goblin revolts, he resorted to the only way out of a mind blowing class: passing notes.

* * *

Harry,

Bet you five galleons I can land a giggling charm on Weasley from where I am.

-Draco.

P.S. Have you noticed that lately Hermione seems not like herself?

* * *

Draco,

Weasel's fat red head is pretty hard to miss, even for you. But I'm pretty sure Binns's going to bore us to death soon, so, go ahead mate.

-Harry.

P.S. Is that really a bad thing?

* * *

Harry,

Damn. I missed.

So spill, what did Snape talk to you about earlier at flying lessons? Was he angry about the stint with the Remembrall?

-Draco.

P.S. Well, she seems pretty sulky lately. I tried to ask her what was wrong last night. She tried to bite my face off. YOU should try asking, bet she woudn't hurt you.

* * *

Draco,

Shame about Weasel, but I think seeing Longbottom giggling like a schoolgirl and run out of the classroom in hysterics pretty much compensates it.

Nah, he actually told me he was amazed at my flying skills, and that he'd talk to the Headmaster about me joining the Slytherin team. Oh, and he said I was a natural seeker, how about that?

-Harry

P.S. That was _**Hermione**_? I though you said Hedwig scratched you!

Well, yesterday I did offer her some of the Godiva truffles your mum sends me every week, and she ignored me. Like, me AND the chocolate. The girl must be deeply disturbed.

P.P.S. But I though she was on her period, so…I wisely retreated to my room.

* * *

Harry,

Ok, dude that's awesome! You'll be the youngest Quidditch player in history!

And of course he would recommend Seeker for you. Your father was only like, the best seeker in Hogwarts's history…DUH.

Look at my right. The Patil chick is totally checking me out. You think Herms' would murder me if I give it a try? Nothing serious though.

-Draco.

P.S. I lied, Hedwig loves me, like everyone else, why would she ever scratch my beautiful face?

WHY DOES MY MUM SEND YOU CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES!?

That's treason, right there.

P.P.S. Hermione's period starts next week, dude…

Don't ask me why I know.

* * *

Draco,

Yeah, I was blown away too, never thought I'd be good at flying since I was new to it and all.

And **WHY** didn't anyone bother to tell me that particular piece of information? What's next? My mum invented the flying carpets?

Git.

Hermione would definitively skewer you. Then she would bring you back to life and set her whole dorm against you. You've seen how much they dote on her. (I shudder to think what Millicent Bullstrode would do to you)

On the other hand, Parvati has really amazing legs. Go for it, the worst that'll happen is that when you're done with her she'll go psycho bitch on you and start spreading nasty rumors …and remember, no publicity is bad publicity.

-Harry

P.S. Yes, **everybody** loves you. Keep on lying and also keep on deluding yourself. I bet it's on your Malfoy code of honor right?

Section 345: must believe the whole world spins around you.

No wonder you mum prefers me, she probably thinks you're pathetic, or gay. That's why I get the chocolate.

P.P.S. And she does send you something! I've seen all your hair products, which your mum sends on_** four **_owls…seriously, what do you do with all that shit? Eat it? Drink it…because I think if you dump all that on your hair, well…it's gonna fall off.

You being bald is even more scary than Hermione with cramps. (No really, tell me. How do you know when it's PMS time?)

* * *

Harry,

We've got to find an easier way to communicate, man. I'm pretty sure that even if Binns is well…dead, he'll soon notice the enormous pieces of parchment flying around..

Anyhow…no, you mum didn't invent the flying carpets. It was my grand-grand father actually.

Beat _that,_ seriously.

I think I better lay off on that chick. As if Hermione's rabid fan girls weren't enough, the fact that Parvati might go nuts on me pretty much kills the desire.

This school's only big enough for one psycho bitch, and that's YOU, Harry my dear.

-Draco.

P.S. Do not mock the code. It is the law for us Malfoys. You'd like it if you read it, actually.

It pretty much compels us to manipulate, seduce and pillage, it's quite tame, honest.

And **me**, gay? Excuse me but I don't really fly that side of the Quidditch pitch.

P.P.S. HOW CAN YOU SURVIVE THAT MENTAL IMAGE!? ME, A BALDY? I thought I was rotten, but you mon ami, are something else.

Hell no, that one scary secret I wont share, it involves tampons, a missing VO5 styling gel, and the scarring of my innocent mind.

* * *

Draco,

I suggest we learn to read minds, until then…let's cast an invisibility charm on the parchment! (You do it, since you're the nerd).

Well, Mr. Flying carpets, I'm the boy-who-lived. Need I say more? :)

And yeah, I might be the psycho bitch…but you're gonna be the baldy sidekick, idiot.

-Harry.

P.S. Dude…trust your family to create a manual on how to raise the perfect blond dictator… and I must decline, because if I read it, I'm sure my eyes would rot. I'd rather keep my eyes, thank you very much!

My lovely _**green eyes**_…

P.P.S. Yes, yes. I'm the crazy one?…this coming from Satan-incarnated-blond-version, himself.

* * *

Four eyes,

And you think I would know how to cast a NEWT level charm because…?

Dude-who-managed-to-escape-the-dark-lordy.

That's getting kind of old you know…on the other side, I'm gaining a reputation based on my looks and devilish deeds. (Why the smiley face? What are you, six?).

I'm. not. a. baldy.

…

Am not a sidekick either. Rot in hell, will you?

-Draco

P.S. Suit yourself. My pale gray eyes are better. They _**smolder**_…:)

P.P.S. BEGONE CREATURE OF THE LIGHT! SATAN COMPELLS YOU!

* * *

Gay eyes,

You were supposed to have brains. Guess I was wrong, I apologize.

Whatever, people gasp when they seem my scar. Gasp! (Shut up! I like my smiley faces)

Baldybaldybaldybaldybaldybaldybaldybaldy! (Don't even bother to say I'm childish, I know it, I _**OWN **_it)

And…have you noticed that whenever we're mentioned it's always "Harry and Draco"?…not the other way around. (Rot in hell back to you)

-Harry

P.S. Emeralds, Draco. That's the thing people think about when I make eye contact. (That and well, fantasies about me, since I'm such a hot stud)

P.P.S. You watched too much exorcist during the summer didn't you?…and creature of light? it was the other way around remember? Satan was the bad guy.

YOU'RE ANNOYING. I'M GOING TO TAPE OVER YOU SOAP VIDEOS WHEN I GET HOME!

* * *

Professor Binns was actually very aware that most of his students chose to do many other things than actually pay attention during his class. And well, he didn't care much if they all failed the subject as long as he could enjoy listening to his own wonderful soprano voice.

But, it was a little hard for him not to get distracted at the sight of the three foot long parchment flying from Potter's to Malfoy's desk, who were actually, four rows apart…

"I think you should all thank Mister Potter and Malfoy for the five feet long assignment I will leave as homework about the Goblin revolts and it's antecedents" droned Binns as he bitchily inspected his nails.

_God_ it felt good to listen all the groans around his classroom. "And why not, another five foot long bonus work on the principles of Goblin hierarchy since Mr. Potter and Malfoy don't seem too preocupied" he looked at his students smugly over his horn rimmed glasses.

Draco tapped his feet on the ground restlessly as the whole class glared silently and murderously at him and Harry. "Um…sorry?" he murmured meekly.

Of course, of all the times for Professor Binns to get all bitchy on them and assign that much work, it had to be on the _**same**_ week that all the other Professors assigned an alarming amount of homework too.

"LET ME BREAK SOMETHING! A FINGER, A LEG, THE NOSE! ANYTHING WILL DO!" snarled an enraged Hermione as Pansy and Blaise tried to contain the girl.

Pansy glared at Harry, and managed at the same time to shoot disturbing come-hither eyes at Draco, they were all impressed at her skill, but in Harry's opinion she looked like a cross eyed retarded tart. Not that he'd said that to Hermione, since she seemed to actually like Pansy.

"Harry, if I go down, you go with me" growled Draco as he noticed the other boy was slowly inching towards the door.

"Calm down, Draco. Look, some Slytherins are on our side, because they don't look very um, homicidal and…I'm sure Hermione is just exaggerating, you know she likes us"

The blond boy cowered behind Harry while he watched the brown haired girl start growling at them. "I don't think she likes us. I think she wants to kill us."

"Of course she doesn't want to kill us. Sometimes she gives that impression, that's all" gulped Harry at the manic glint on his female friend's eye.

"No actually the boy is very astute. I really want to kill him. Skewer him alive. And that goes for you as well Harry. I mean, TWO PAPERS?! YOU JERKS!." Hermione was a force not to be reckoned with. It took four other classmates to restrain her homicidal urges.

"Come on Herms, it's just homework" yelped Harry and pushed Draco in front of him. "But if you must, then please concentrate on maiming Draco huh?"

"Dammit Harry! Are you on my side or what?!"

"SILENCE!"

Harry was slowly starting to appreciate Professor Snape. The guy was honestly funny, in that sarcastic , insulting way which almost no one understood, and he was always willing to help Slytherins when they were against, well, the rest of Hogwarts.

More like against the rest of the world.

Right now he was sure the nice man was here on a sacred mission, he was going to free his favorite students from the five foot long double assignment from Binns.

"Well, since you all seem restless, should I asign you a project about Healing Potions?" smirked Snape with a manic glint in his eye, not unlike Hermione's.

Harry stared in horror. Or not

* * *

"I'm not talking either of you **ever** again" snarled Hermione as soon as the period was over. Harry watched her run towards the library, where she would obviously try to get a head start on the assignments before lunch was over.

"Great, now she won't let us copy her work" sulked Harry while they walked towards the Great Hall.

"I'm more worried about her revenge than the benefits of you plagiarizing her work" mumbled Draco as they sat on their usual table.

Not five seconds later, there was a bunch of people around them, trying to get the duo's attention. "She's a smart girl and now she's an angry one too, who knows what she might do"

"We can make our rabid fangirls keep her at bay if you're _that _worried"

Draco shot him the dirty eye. "Changing the subject, is it just me or do you feel the love radiating from all the Gryffindorks?"

Harry looked up and, surprise surprise, there were all the glares from Gryffindor table. Of course his day woudn't be complete without his daily dose of Gryffindor hating.

It made him slightly happy to see that Weasley hadn't managed to heal the rashes covering most of his neck and upper arms. It was a little reminder of the secret duel they had had the week before.

Of course at first Harry hadn't understood shit about the whole duel thing the redhead bigot had been yapping about, but Draco had his back covered, literally too, since the blond agreed to second him.

Obviously…together, they had won.

And the plus? Filch had found Weasley and Finnegan just as Harry and Draco ran from the scene, victorious and unpunished. The other two had received detention from Snape, who of course totally overlooked their accusations about Draco and Harry being guilty too; and as extra punishment, the jinxes they had received had to heal naturally.

_Revenge is a bitch_, thought Harry as he cheerfully waved at the fuming boys.

"Is Finnegan's new drooping nose so attractive that you need to stare at it so much Potter?" asked a grinning Blaise Zabini as he sat down in the seat next to Draco.

"Sod off Zabini" grinned Harry while he and Draco made some space for the other boy.

Harry wasn't sure sometimes about Zabini, the guy was honestly easy to be around with, but sometimes he saw the connection he had with Hermione, and he got uneasy.

He was obviously overreacting, Harry thought, since he didn't sense any attraction vibes coming from either of those two, but still…it made it impossible for him to be at complete easy around Zabini.

"Eh, where's Hermione?" asked Blaise as he shooed an awed girl standing way too close. "I was supposed to help her with the Transfiguration project"

"Where else? The library of course" answered Harry to a disappointed Blaise. "She spends more time there than her dorms actually."

"Dude, I'm surprised you're not there too, since you're kinda joined at the hip these days" sniggered Draco with a suggesting leer while Harry sulked.

"What can I say, she's entertaining" smiled Blaise easily. "And for some reason she seems attached to me, which is weird since I basically scare 90 percent of the girls."

"Well, that's Hermione for you. She has abused puppy syndrome. If you show her the tiniest bit of affection she's gonna follow you around for the rest of your life" smirked Harry knowingly.

"Shut up git" said Hermione grumpily as she sat down unexpectedly. "And pass the potatoes"

All three boys stared.

"What? I do leave the library when I get hungry once in a while you know" said Hermione snappily, "Why so surprised?"

They all wisely stayed quiet.

Draco snatched his copy of the Daily Prophet from his bag, and then he stared stupidly at the astounding headline.

"What the fuck?"

They all turned to look at the sound of his alarmed voice, so then Harry took the paper from the blond, and as he read the news, he felt a sudden chill running up his spine.

"Gringotts was robbed?!" exclaimed a stunned Blaise as they read over Harry's shoulder. "But, they're like, the safest place in the world. Well, besides Hogwarts of course."

Hermione read rapidly the article. "Seems that someone with extreme powerful dark magic broke into one of the top security vaults. Hmm, what's odd is that it says here that the vault had been emptied that same morning."

She turned around to look at the boys. "And what's weirder is that this happened the same day we arrived in Hogwarts"

Harry stared intently into the moving picture of the goblins running some tests around what looked to be a totally smashed and destroyed vault.

Suddenly his scar hurt badly and as he shut his eyes he saw a flash of green and a house falling in pieces around him.

"Harry! Harry! God, what's wrong with you" exclaimed an alarmed Hermione as she held onto his arm.

Harry opened his eyes slowly as everything swam into focus and he saw his friends surrounding him with worried faces. There were also curious people around the people watching, but they wisely kept their distance.

"God, my head hurts" he mumbled as they all gave him some space. "What happened?"

Hermione shakily combed his sweaty bangs into place. "We were talking about the robbery at Gringotts and suddenly you grabbed your head and slumped into the table. You were pale white and kept mumbling 'it's him' over and over again."

Harry shook his head slowly, and looked at his friends somberly. "I had a…flashback, I think. I looked at the destroyed vault and suddenly remembered the night when my parents were killed. I remembered watching some strange lights and then everything crumbling around me" he said darkly.

Draco and Blaise looked on edge, whereas Hermione just stared worriedly at his face.

"Well, this does it. I think Voldemort isn't dead. And I think he was the one who broke into Gringotts."

* * *

"So what? You can't expect us to believe You-Know-Who's back just because you got a gut feeling" said Draco rationally as they sat in the Slytherin common room hours later. It was mainly deserted, since everyone else was working desperately at the library, but even Hermione had agreed that they needed to talk in private that night.

"Well, it wasn't just a gut feeling" said Harry irritable. "I told you, it totally matches descriptions of how Voldem.. oh get a grip will you?!" snarled Harry as they flinched. "Of how **VOLDEMORT'S** dark spells worked."

Hermione stared into the fireplace. "Well, that's true, I researched about it and it seems that branch of dark magic matches the magical traces they found at Gringotts."

Draco went silent as Harry rubbed his temples.

"You know what we need? A plan" said Blaise calmly. "First we need to consult someone who can tell us if these flashbacks of Harry's are indeed related to the events happening."

Harry turned to look at Zabini startled. "So…you think I'm right?"

"Well Harry, you defeated You-Know-Who once, and that doesn't happen randomly" said Blaise. "So yeah, I believe you're right. Besides there have always been rumors about **Him **not being entirely dead."

Harry was honestly starting to like the guy.

"True. My dad has been researching mysterious cases these last years. And it seems likely that a powerful wizard would have a back up plan, you know" mumbled Draco as he though about it.

"So you're saying it was a ruse? He didn't die?" asked Hermione.

"More along the lines of he didn't **completely** die" said Harry darkly. "I mean, he was pretty powerful, I woudn't be surprised if he managed to crawl back to life."

The other three stared at Harry, which was unnerving him. "Ok, as Blaise said, I think we need to consult someone. And I vote for Professor Snape."

Hermione pouted. "But, what about Draco's dad? I mean he's been pretty helpful to us so far. And he does seem to know quite a bit about this matter."

"Oh, sod off. You just want to see him again" smirked an amused Draco at Hermione's reddening cheeks.

"Well, not to shock you, but your dad's attractive. Not that I'd attack him or anything, but I wouldn't leave me alone with him, either" grinned Hermione happily while Harry glared at her.

"Okaaay…" drawled Blaise.

"When someone compliments your parents, there's like nothing to say" said Draco looking perturbed. "It's like a stun gun to your brain."

"Focus, people!" snarled Harry standing up abruptly. "We need to go talk with Professor Snape **now**."

"All right then" said Draco irritably as they all followed Harry to the door. "But what if we can't find his chambers?"

"Well, I think they're right on the second corridor next to the dungeons" said Hermione as she jogged to keep up with the boy's pace. "But we could get lost you know."

"We won't get lost" smirked Harry.

* * *

"I **told **you we'd get lost" snarled Hermione at Harry. "Now, here we are, wandering around the dungeons, cold and bored _and_ I need to finish those assignments Potter!"

Harry just stared at the floor morosely. "Well, aren't you the one who reads Hogwarts A History all the time? You should know about this!"

"ARG! Shut up!"

Blaise and Draco just leaned against the wall as they watched the couple bicker.

"Why don't they just…hook up? They're like a married couple" asked Blaise boredly.

They just need to make up their minds, either to get together or to move on, 'cause right now they are frozen in that holy-crap- should-we-date moment."

Blaise nodded.

"Guys!" hollered Hermione angrily. "We should just look for the upper floors, at the very least we can look for Professor Snape at the teacher's room"

They all stared. "And why couldn't you say that earlier woman?" asked Harry annoyed.

"Don't you 'woman' me!" snarled Hermione. "You were the one in a hurry!"

They all rolled their eyes, and proceeded to wander amongst the least colder corridors, until they at last found themselves in front of the staircases.

They were just about to reach the right floor when the stairs decided to change paths, and direct them to the third floor passageway.

"I hate these fuckers" growled Harry since the stair refused to move again, and they were stuck on that floor. They all sighed, quite tired, and just went to see the trapdoor. "Great, it's closed"

"Gosh, move!" said Hermione. "I want to get this over with, 'Alohomora!'"

The door shook a little, and then opened slowly; they all peered inside the dark room. There was a strange sound inside, almost like breathing.

"What's that" murmured Hermione as she squinted in the doorway.

"Guys…" said Draco slowly as they tried to see what was making the sound. "Not meaning to bother you or anything but…Mrs. Norris is coming this way."

They turned to look and sure enough, the cat was walking directly towards them. "Fuck, she'll get Filch!" said Harry. "Hurry, close the door!"

They hastily did so, and then started to walk inside the pitch black room.

"Oh, this is stupid" mumbled Blaise. "Guys, I just realized this is the third floor corridor we're not supposed to enter!"

They all swore, and then they heard it. A deep, scary growl.

Harry slowly lifted his wand. "Lumos" he said slowly.

And then he, along with the others ran like hell towards the exit, while behind them some scary three headed giant dog snarled angrily at them.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Draco as they reached the door, and they all scrambled to get it closed just as the dog reached them.

They lay panting on the outside corridor, while the sinister dog growled behind the closed door.

"Why the fuck is there a beast like that in Hogwarts!?" panted Harry while his heart started beating slowly again.

"Didn't you guys see?" said Hermione. "It was standing in a trapdoor, it's guarding something!"

Harry stared at her. "Well, excuse me, but I was watching it's heads. Or didn't you notice? There were three of them!"

"Guys" said Blaise wearily as Hermione started looking murderous again.

"No! You know what? I don't care anymore" she yelled. "I'm going to go back and finish my homework before Harry gets us killed, or worse" she glared. "Expelled!"

"..."

"Yup, PMS coming right around the corner" smirked Draco at Harry's sulken face.

* * *

So, that's it for now!

I'm SO sorry, I haven't updated in like, well, forever!

But, thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the story so far!

Special thanks to **Seriously Sirius Marauder**, whose great review motivated me to hurry up and write this chapter!


End file.
